Equestria Girls: Solamente Vos
by Pegasister Del Corazon
Summary: Ella se mudó a la cuidad con sus amigas para cumplir su sueño: Convertirse en una Peluquera Profecional. Pero luego de conocer a una Persona su vida empieza a cambiar completamente. ¿Esta relación puede ser posible? ¿En especial si esa persona tiene una comprometida y 3 hijos? RainbowXSoarin (Universo Alterno) Espero que les guste esta historia :)
1. Introducción

**!HOLA! Espero que estén muy bien. Esta es la nueva Historia SoarinDash llamada "Solamente Vos", Espero que les guste como les gustó The Pony Games, un gran saludo a RULETTE Ella hizo la portada de este Fic, es una gran artista :D  
><strong>

**UN SALUDO TE ADORO AMIGA :D**

**Vayamos con el Primer Capitulo, puede ser corto pero es la Introdución (Osea se muestra los oficios)**

**MLP No me pertenece es de Lauren (Tiene Suerte No? xD)**

**Capitulo (LOL NUNCA LO DIJE XDD):**

Es la Cuidada de Ponyville, la vida en el barrio "Nueva Santa" esta todo bien, en esta cuidad vive una Peluquera muy joven junto a sus amigas y por el otro lado un DJ con una comprometida y 3 hijos que le hacen la vida imposible (xD)

Ocupaciones:

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity: Trabajan juntas en una Peluquería, la mas famosa de la cuidad.

Twilight: Trabaja en un caso sobre un robo y es abogada.

Applejack: Trabaja junto a su hermano Big en un Florería.

Pinkie: Es animadora de fiestas en el restaurante familiar "ChoiceKing" (Burger King Entienden xD)

Soarin: Trabaja en un boliche muy famoso junto a su amigo flash.

Stipfire: Comprometida de Soarin (Significa que ya en unas semanas se casan) Tiene 3 hijos.

Sunset: Trabaja junto con Twilight, Es Mejor amiga de Rarity.

Bueno Vayamos con el tema.

Era una mañana hermosa (Na mentira eran las 3:30 xD) Era una "Tarde Hermosa" xD Estaban las mane 5 menos Twilight que estaba en su oficina trabajando en su caso como lo hace toda abogada, Las demas estaban en la mesa comiendo Pizza que hizo Applejack mientras Charlaban de una "Salida Entre Amigas".

Applejack: Chicas mi hermano Big conoce un Gran boliche y dice que es muy seguro.

Pinkie: !Si Podríamos Ir!

Applejack: Si eso es verdad.

Fluttershy: Yo podría ir. La peluquería hoy debe cerrar temprano ¿Verdad Rainbow?

Rainbow: Si es verdad, Rarity seguro estará encantada con esta idea.

Applejack: Me alegra que digas eso Rainbow porque es hora de que vayan a la Peluquería , ya es tarde.

Rainbow: Mentira espera...

1 Minutos Después..

Rainbow: Ahora si es tarde... !DIOS ES TARDE VAMONOS FLUTTERSHY! En eso agarra a su amiga y salen afuera.

Pinkie: !Nos Vemos Luego! !Cuentenle esto a Rarity!

Fluttershy: !Seguro!

En eso las chicas se fueron a la peluquería, finalmente llegaron.

Rainbow: Hola Rarity. Dice Saludandola.

Rarity: Chicas, menos mal. Ya estaba a punto de buscarlas, como sea a trabajar..

Fluttershy: Yo voy a Atender a esa chica.

Rainbow mira alrededor y no había nadie para antender, entonces se sentó en una silla y empezó a leer su comic sobre "Daring Do".

Fuera de la peluquería:

Habia un hombre charlando a Teléfono, tenía el pelo azul y ojos verdes esmeraldas. Estaba al parecer hablando con su "Comprometida"

Soarin: ¿Estas Segura?

Stipfire: Si amor, yo voy a buscar a los Chicos, no te preocupes tu ve a cortarte para esta noche.

Soarin: Adios Corazón.

Stipfire: Adios Soarin.

En eso corta la llamada y entonces entra a la peluquería.

Soarin ve y no había al parecer nadie que lo atienda. Hasta que ve a una chica de crin multicolor sentada leyendo.

Soarin: Supongo que ella trabaja aqui...

En eso se acerca a Rainbow Dash y entonces le toca el hombro...

Rainbow se da vuelta y entonces ve a ese chico..

Rainbow: Oh si, lo siento ¿Se te perdió algo?

Soarin: Pues no. Pero necesito que me atiendas.

Rainbow rodó los ojos..

Rainbow: Bien está bien. Dice mientras se levanta de la silla.- Sientate...

En eso Soarin la obedece y se sienta en la silla , mientras Rainbow le cortaba el pelo.

Soarin: ¿Y eres nueva en esto?

Rainbow: ¿Que te hace pensar eso? Dice mientras corta el pelo con las tijeras..

Soarin: Es que estabas sentada sin hacer nada..

Rainbow: No tiene nada que ver, me mudé con mis amigas hace 3 meses.

Finalmente Rainbow le termina de cortar el pelo.

Rainbow: !Listo! !Una Obra maestra como Picasso! (xD Gracias Wikipedia xDD)

Soarin: Wow.. Gracias.

Rainbow se dirige a la caja.

Rainbow: Son 12 Pesos (LOL BARATO PARA MI PAÍS XDDD)

Soarin se da la plata y luego su tarjeta de crédito.

Rainbow: Señor.. Soarin ¿Verdad?

Soarin: Si pero dime Soarin no soy tan viejo..

Rainbow: Se nota lo contrario..

Soarin: ¿Que?

Rainbow; NADA... JEJE... Listo! !Hasta Luego!

En eso Soarin se va y entonces se hizo de noche.

Todas se reunieron y entonces se vistieron.

Pinkie: !Listo! !Una Foto para Facebook!

Rarity: Tomame de mi mejor postura!

Applejack: Vamonos chicas el taxi vino..

Pinkie: Espera dejame enviarla.

Rainbow: Enviala en el taxi.

Twilight: Vamos.

En eso las mane 6 se subieron en el taxi y fueron hacia ese boliche a disfrutar el baile.

**Y Les gustó? Espero que si, dejen sugerencias y Reviews (XD PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO ESCRIBÍ BIEN XD) Saludos :D Gracias a RULETTE QUE ME HIZO LA PORTADA SOS LO MAS :D**

**Digamen su color Favorito :)  
><strong>

**LOS AMO HASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	2. Una Noche Larga

**!HOLA! Espero que estén muy bien. Lo siento si no pubiqué ayer un nuevo Capitulo pero estoy en época de Examenes, y si las repurevo no podré usar la compu Que feo D:  
><strong>

**Bueno vayamos con el Siguiente Capitulo...**

**MLP No me pertenece, es de Lauren xD**

Finalmente, la mane 6 llegaron al boliche, era muy grande y al parecer habría mucha gente por los gritos. (lol) Las mane 6 entraron y se sorprendieron.

Pinkie: !Wow!Es una DUUUUUUUPER FIESTA! - Dijo Saltando.

Rarity: Dios que lindo, ¿Fluttershy me acompañas a esa esquina? Solo para bailar...

Fluttershy: Si vamos Rarity.

En eso Rarity y Fluttershy fueron a Bailar.

Rainbow: Jaja lo hizo porque en esa "Esquina" están la mayoría de los chicos. Dijo Rainbow susurrandole a Twilight.

Twilight: Jaja si es Rarity.

En eso se escuchó un grito que las chicas voltearona ver.

Flash: !Twilight!

Twilight: !Flash!

En eso Twilight corrioy le dió un fuerte abrazo a Flash.

Flash: ¿Como estas te diviertes?

Twilight: Si y mucho, gracias por las entradas Flash.

Flash: Todo lo que sea para mi osito (LOL en esto Twi y Flash ya son novios xD)

Twilight: Ah gracias. -Dijo Sonrojada

Applejack: ¿Rainbow vamos por algo de comer?

Rainbow: !Si vamos!

En eso las dos fueron hacia la mesa de ponche.

Mientras:

Del otro lado del boliche estaba Soarin con la Discoteca..

Soarin agarra el micrófono y dice..

Soarin: !La están Disfrutando!

Todos: Yeahhhhhh!

Soarin: Bien, bien antes de seguir se busca al dueño de unos globos estacionados en el estacionamiendo..

En eso una chica rosa salta y grita.

Pinkie: !Oh, Son Mios! !Aguanten Globos! (O.O xD)

Soarin: ok.. Disfruten esta fiesta!

En eso pone Cumbia y se va de la discoteca.

Soarin: ¿Oye Flash puedes encangarte en esto?

Flash: Si tranquilo compadre. -Dice mientras levanta el dedo en alto.

En eso Soarin va hacia la mesa, había un gran Pie de Manzana, uno de sus favoritos.

Del otro Lado de la mesa estaban Applejack y Rainbow.

Rainbow: !Wow! Pie de Manzana! Mi favorito! - Dice mientras mira el pie con ganas de comerlo.

En eso Rainbow agarra un trozo de pie, justo el ultimo, pero es interrumpida porque una de sus manos cocha con la de otra persona. En eso ella dice.

Rainbow: Lo siento pero es mi...

Soarin: Wow, espera ¿Eres la chica que..?

Rainbow: ¿Y Tú eres el chico que le corté el cabello?

Soarin: Soy Soarin y si.

Rainbow: Con razón , jaja que coincidencia. Dime ¿Que haces aquí?

Soarin:Trabajo como DJ . ¿Y tú?

Rainbow: Ah nada, solo vine con unas amigas. No es gran cosa.

En eso Pasa Pinkie junto de la mano con un chico.

Pinkie: !Adivina Dashie! !Me encontré a Chesse!

Chesse: !Hola Rainbow!

Rainbow: Chesse wow que coincidencia.

Pinkie: Vamos Cheese esta fiesta no termina WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Cheese: !VAMOS!

En eso los dos loquitos (xD) Fuero a Bailar Cumbia xD

Soarin: Wow, ¿Tu Conoces a Cheese?

Rainbow: Si, bueno como sea fue un gusto Soarin Iré con mis amigas.

Soarin: Bueno pero.. ¿Puedo comerme el Pie?

Rainbow: Bueno si igual me estoy sintiendo algo adolorida.- Dice mientras se toca su panza.

Soarin: Bueno adiós.

En eso Soarin se va hacia su puesto de DJ. Rainbow veia como estaban las demas chicas. Twilight con Flash, Cheese con pinkie y Fluttershy y Rarity con unos chicos. Applejack había desaparecido pero luego la vió bailando junto a otras chicas.

En eso ella se sienta en una de las sillas.

Rainbow: La verdad me siento muy mal.. Tal vez me tenga que ir.

Con Rarity y Fluttershy:

Rarity: !Esto es moverse! !WOOO SI!

Luego se escucha una musica de One Direction (No se si lo conocen pero es mi banda favorita xDD)

Fluttershy: Amo esta canción..

Pinkie: !WOOOOOOO! ESO! MUEVANSEN AMIGOS! Dice Saltando la alocada.

Cheese: !ESTA FIESTA NO TERMINA! WOOOOOOOOO...

Con Twilight y Flash:

Ambos estaban Bailando..

Flash: Dime.. ¿Como vas con el Caso?

Twilight: !Oh si bien! Estamos por encontrar al sospechoso pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, !BAILEMOS!

Flash: Bien Vamos..

En eso todos en el lugar estaban Bailando.

Soarin agarra el micrófono:

Soarin: !Bien Gente! !Para esta gran noche bailemos Este Gran tema de Tan Bionica! (Banda de Argentina xDD)

Todos: WOOOOOOO!

Rainbow estaba sentada..

Rainbow: Wow, Será mejor irme.

Rainbow sale del boliche y trata de buscar un taxi, Pero nadie la ayuda.

Soarin empieza a escuchar un ruido, era su celular, era su comprometida.

Soarin: ¿Hola Amor?

Stipfire: Escucha devemos hablar urgente, ven al departamente ahora.

Soarin: ¿Que pasa?

Stipfire: Mejor te lo digo aca ven.

Soarin: Bueno no te preocupes.

En eso Soarin sale del boliche y agarra su auto, luego ve que esa misma chica que le atendió el pelo (Rainbow Dash xD) estaba ahi parada, no tenía buena cara asi que se acercó a ella.

Soarin: Em.. Disculpa? ¿Estas Borracha?

Rainbow: !Que! No, es que no me siento muy bien..

Soarin: Si quieres ejame llevarte.

Rainbow: No te preocupes, está todo bien..

En eso Empezó a llover.

Rainbow: Mejor llevame.

Rainbow se subió al auto.

Soarin: ¿Donde vives?

Rainbow: Derecho, yo te digo lo demás.

Soarin: Bueno si insistes.

En todo el viaje no se hablaban, solo para darse las indicaciones, finalmente llegaron.

Rainbow: Es aquí. Dice enfrente del departamento.

Soarin: Un minuto.. ¿Vives aqui?

Rainbow: ¿Si por?

Soarin: Es que yo vivo aqui tambien junto a mi familia. Dice riendose.

Rainbow: !Wow! Que coincidencia, ja somos vecinos.

Soarin: Si la verdad es mucha coincidencia.

Rainbow: Bueno, debo irme, adios vecino. Dice Largano una carcajada.

Soarin: Adios. En eso Soarin va hacia su departamento que está junto a la de Rainbow Dash. Ambos entran a su cuarto.

Rainbow: Dios debo irme a dormir. Dice mientras se tapa si se acuesta- Este fue un dia largo.

**¿Les Gustó? Espero que si, ARPOVÉ INGLÉS! (LA ESCRITA) LA ORAL LA REPROBÉ DEBO RENDIRLA D:**

**Bien otra cosa: !Soy Egresada! !Terminé la primaria WOOOO! xD**

**Dejen Sugerencias, es una historia de SoarinDash pero prometo que también habra temas en las otras parejas (Promesa Pinkie xD) Adios!**

**PD: Digamen su videojuego o juego de mesa favorito ya sea soga , ajedrez cualquiera :) Los amo hasta la proxima!**


	3. Algo Inesperado

**!HOLA! Espero que estén muy bien. Este es el 3cer Capitulo de Solamente Vos, espero que les guste mucho ya que habrá algo de peleas y problemas con las otras parejas espero que sea de su agrado :3  
><strong>

**MLP No me pertenece , solo hago estos fics para que les guste (xD)**

**Tengo que empezar de decir otras cosas xDD Un saludo a unas amigas de Facebook xDD (Ya saven adagio, fabiana , celeste, pinkie xD Chateamos todo el tiempo xDD)**

Al dia siguiente, Rainbow Dash seguía dormida, en su cara dormida tenía una sonrisa, al parecer soñaba algo muy lindo pero luego sintió un almuadazo en su cara (Guerra xD)

Rainbow: !Auch! !No molesten!

En eso se vuelve a acostar, pero luego es golpeada por otra almuada.

Rainbow: !Auch!

Rarity: Lo siento querida, pero te llame mil de veces que vengas a comer.

Rainbow: A Bueno, la comida es primero ¿Verdad?

Rarity: Si, em, eso Creo.

En eso , Rainbow Dash se sentó a la mesa, todas sus amigas la miraron en especial Pinkie con esos Ojos.

Rainbow: ¿Por que me miran?

Pinkie: Es que Dashie ayer te fuiste sin razón y nos pusimos preocupadas...

Twilight: Y no es normal que te vayas de una fiesta mas si es temprano aún.

Rainbow: Es que tenía dolores de panza. Es que antes de ir a la fiesta comí una larga cena..

Fluttershy: Como sea vamonos Rainbow debemos irnos a la peluquería.

Rainbow: Tienes Razón Fluttershy, vamonos chicas.

Rarity: Adiós, las veo en la merienda.

Chicas: !Adios!

Applejack: Chicas no se de ustedes pero Big me espera en la Florería, nos vemos.

Twilight: !Adiós!

TOCA EL TIMBRE:

Pinkie: !Yo voy!

En eso Pinkie Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una gran visita cantante (Justin Bieber? xD)

Chesse:

!Te invito a esta fiesta!

Te vas a Divertir

Mas si te invita

Cheese Sanwich

Es en este lugar

Habra musica sin parar

Ven aca de verdad

Sino mi vida trizte será...

Pinkie: !Wow es la gran Canción que e Escuchado! Y Claro que iré con mi Cañon de Fiestas!

En eso Pinkie agarro un abrigo y se fueron con Cheese a la fiesta, mientras Twilight Veía todo.

Twilight: Adiós infancia... Dijo Paralizada.

Mientra en la Peluquería:

Rainbow Estaba atendiendo a una chica para tenirle las puntas meintras hablaba con sus amigas que atendían a personas también.

Rainbow: ¿Como la Pasaron cuando me fui?

Fluttershy: Oh muy bien Rainbow Dash pero no porque te fuiste...

Rarity: Yo estube con un montón de chicos, todos eran lindos pero uno me facinó mucho, tenía esos hermosos ojos azues y esa hermoso cabello...

Señora: !Hay , quema quema quema!

Fluttershy: OH Rarity!

En eso Fluttershy agarra la plancha y se la saca a Rarity de las manos.

Rarity: ¿!Que que paso!?

Rainbow: Estubiste en Raritylandia.- Dice mientras la tiñe el ultimo mechón de violeta a la señora.- ¿Saves que el Hermano de Twilight está lo...

Pero no pudo terminar , Fluttershy le tapó la poca y esta le susurra.

Fluttershy: Dash ¿Recuerdas que le prometimos a Spike que no le diríamos nada sobre sus sentimientos hacia Rarity?

Rainbow: Oh, Gracias Fluttershy, encima hicimos promesa Pinkie.

Ambas seguían con su trabajo, hasta que entró una chica con pelo de Fuego y dijo.

Stipfire: Necesito cortarme el pelo para una obra con mi hija ¿Alguien me ayuda?

Rarity: Yo me encargo, solo sientate aqui.

Stipfire: !Que Bien!

Mientras con Applejack:

Applejack estaba en la florería con su hermano Big hasta que entra una persona.

Soarin: Hola, ¿Cuanto están las Margaritas?

Applejack: Son 15$ ¿Verdad Big?

Big: !Yeap!

Soarin: Bien entonces deme un ramo.

Applejack agarra el ramo.

Applejack: Tome.

Soarin: Muchas gracias.- Dice mientras le dá la plata a Applejack.

Applejack: !Disfrute Su ramo Gracias por venir a comprar!

Con Twilight:

Estaba en su oficina hasta que alguien le toca la puerta..

Twilight: Entre..

Entra Flash con una sonrisa a visitarla.

Flash: Hola

Twilight: Oh hola flash. !Como Estas!- Dice con una sonrisa.

Flash: Todo bien mi pequeña abogada.

Twilight: Todo bien, necesito ayuda ¿Podrías?

Flash: Si, me gustaría.

En la peluquería:

Rainbow: Bueno, me costó una eternidad pero alfín pude.

Señora: Gracias..

Rainbow: !Adiós!

En eso escuchá un grito.

Stipfire: !Pero el costo es muy caro!

Rarity: Debe pagar señora...

Stipfire: !Que señora! !Soy joven como usted niña!

Rarity: Bueno no parece...

Stipfire: !QUE DIJSITE! !TE JURO QUE TE VOY A DEMANDAR!

Rainbow: Oye, oye calma señora.

Stipfire: ELLA EMPEZÓ.-Dijo señalando a Rarity.

Rainbow: !No puede Gritar aqui!

Stipfire: !Si quiero! !Lo demandaré con mi marido!

Rainbow: !Mande Lo que quiera! !Pero Vayase de aqui!

En eso Stipfire se va malomurada, Rainbow estaba enojada y decide irse a su casa.

Rainbow: Chicas iré a casa cubramen ¿Si?

Ambas: Bueno.

En eso Rainbow se fue a su casa, entró al departamento y cuando estaba a punto de abrir su puerta se econtró a Soarin con un Ramo de Flores Margaritas.

Rainbow: ¿Soarin Que haces qui?

Soarin: Bueno, no savía que eras la nueva, asi que te traje esto.-Dice mientras le dá las flores margaritas.

Rainbow: Gracias, son lindas.

Soarin: Si la verdad que si.

En eso Rainbow ve el anillo que tiene Soarin.

Rainbow: Wow ya tienes esposa y todo !Felicidades!

Soarin: O no no me casaré pero pronto.

Rainbow: Wow seguro que cuando te cases con tu mujer me invitas junto a mis amigas, en especial si viene pinkie todo será épico.

Soarin: Si me gustaría que la conoscas.

En eso entró al pasillo Stipfire y vió a Soarin dandole el Ramo a Rainbow Dash. Directamente Gritó.

Stipfire: Oye! Yo te conosco! Tu eres la de la peluquería! Dijo enojada hacia Dash.

Soarin: Amorcito que bien, Rainbow ella es la chica que te hablaba.

Rainbow: ¿Que ella es tu comprometida?

Soarin: Si, ¿por qué?

En eso Stipfire miró a Rainbow Dash con cara amenazante mientras ella no podía creer lo que escuchó.

Soarin: ¿Rainbow Todo bien?

**Y Ese fue otro Cap ¿Les gustó? Dejen Sugerencias y comenten Plis :)**

**Los amo! I LOVE YOU 3 (xD) Digamen su lugar favorito (Cine, escuela (Eso solo lo eligiría Twi xD) Bañera xDD Cualquiera)**

**Los quiero hasta la proxima :D**


	4. Preparandose Para la Cena

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien mas que yo! , Estoy esperando para la fiesta de Egresados, será !Épica! (Eso espero xD).**

**Un mensaje a Paris (Usuario):**

**Te entiendo, son muchos años de secundaria y da una flojera, aca en Argentina donde yo voy la secundaria tien años (Que sufrimiento :() xD**

**Bueno vayamos con el Capitulo, un saludo y gracias a unas amigas que siempre en Facebook (xD) me dan ideas y sugerencias (Somos altas Chateadoras xDDD) **

**MLP No me pertenece, es de Lauren (Buena idea de hacer esta linda Serie xD)**

Soarin: ¿Rainbow está todo bien?

Rainbow dash estaba algo paralizada pero luego reacionó.

Rainbow: Em si, nada malo salió jejeje.

Stipfire: !Soarin! !Dime! ¿Por qué le estabas regalando Flores?- Dice enojada- ¿Acaso se te olvidó que nos vamos a casar dentro de menos de un mes?

Soarin: No no lo olvidé...

Stipfire: !¿Entonces por qué le regalas flores?!

Soarin: Porque es la nueva vecina Siptfire. Es eso.- Dice algo enfadado Soarin mientras Rainbow la mira.

Stipfire: Ess-esperen, ¿Tu eres nuestra vecina?- Dice Stipfire Confundida y a la vez sorprendente.

Rainbow: Si lo soy. Soarin solo me trajo un regalo de bienvenida para mí y para mis amigas. Como sea Soarin me debo ir.

Soarin: Bueno adiós y perdón por lo de Stipfire ella no es así normalmente..

Stipfire: !Hey! !Estoy aqui!- Dice enfadada.

Soarin: Rainbow una pregunta.

Rainbow: Si dime.

Soarin: Bueno eres nueva y al parecer no conoces el lugar y entonces.. ¿Quieres venir con tus amigas hoy a mi casa esta noche?

Stipfire: ¿!Que?!

Rainbow: Me gustaría soarin, pero no quiero causar problemas lo siento.- Dice mientras entra a su departamento.

Soarin: No no haces problemas.-Dice mientras le toma el brazo a Dash y la voltea mirandolo.

Rainbow: Bueno, en ese caso no estaría mal la idea.

Soarin: Bueno, !Que Bien!

Rainbow: Entonces nos vemos a la noche.

Soarin: Bien, hasta luego. Dice mientras entra con Stipfire a su departamento.

Rainbow: !Adiós!- Dice mientras entra al suyo. En eso ella piensa.

_¿Como la puede Soportar?_

Con Soarin:

Soarin: Dime Stipfire ¿Por qué eres así con Rainbow Dash?

Stipfire: Es que fuí a la peluquería y tube problemas, lo siento Soarin.-Dice Stipfire Arrepentida- Es que soy muy celosa y no quiero que lo nuestro se acabe.

Soarin: Está todo bien.-Dice mientras la abraza.

Stipfire: Bien, iré por los chicos a la escuela, nos vemos.

Soarin: Adiós.

En eso al salir Sitpfire , Soarin empezó a preparar las cosas para esta noche, cosa rara porque el no era de limpiar en especial si era para una cena.

Mientras en el cumple Con Pinkie:

Pinkie y Cheese entraron, bieron muchas cosas, en especial una gran atración de juegos de parejas.

Pinkie: !Wow! !Eso se ve divertido!

Cheese: Si lastima que es de parejas no podremos concursar..

Pinkie: ¿Quien dijo que no?

En eso Pinkie agarro a cheese y fueron hacia la secretaría.

Pinkie: !Nos Inscribimos!

Secretaría: Bien pero la pregunta mas importante, ¿Son pareja?

Pinkie mira a cheese.

Cheese: Em, si.

Secretaría: Bien entonces hagan fina.-Dijo mientras señaló una fila con muchas parejas.

Pinkie: Es hora de ganar..

Chesse: Si vamos.

En eso la pareja se fue a hacer la fila.

Mientras con Rainbow En la peluquería.

Rainbow Dash volvió a la peluquería ya que Rarity la lamó para ayudarla. Mientras Rainbow le contaba a Rarity y a Fluttershy lo de esta noche.

Rarity: Entonces dime, ¿Soarin te invitó a cenar esta noche?

Rainbow: Bueno en realidad nos invitó.

Fluttershy: ¿A Todas? Que amable de su parte.

Rainbow: Bueno entonces ya tengo un plan para esta noche.

Rarity: Que bien, como sea entonces devemos arreglarnos.

Rainbow: Dios ya empezaste.

En eso Rarity empezó a aburrir a todos.

En la Noche:

Ya se hizo de noche y entonces las chicas se prepararon , en especial Rarity.

Applejack: Espero que haya manzana en esta cena. -Dice applejack.

Fluttershy: Un minuto .. ¿Y Twilight?

En eso tocaron timbre.

Rainbow: !Yo voy!- Dice corriendo Rainbow Dash meintra va hacia la puerta, al abrirla estaba Twilight y Flash.

Flash: Hola Rainbow.

Rainbow: Hola Flash.

Twilight: Muchas gracias Flash por ayudarme con la oficina, la verdad fue un loco dia - Dice mientras rueda sus ojos.

Flash: JAJA, Eres graciosa con esos hermosos ojos. - Dice con una Sonrisa.

Twilight: Gracias.. - Dice Sonriendole.

Rainbow: Hola... Llamando a Twilight y a Flash al planeta Tierra... -Dice Rainbow mirandolos y esperando.

Flash: A si, Adiós hasta mañana Twilight.

Twilight: !Adiós Flash! - Dice mientras lo saluda y luego cierra la puerta.

Rainbow: Como sea escuchame cerebrito, debemos prepararnos esta noche nos invitó el vecino.- Dice mientras la empuja hacia su habitación para que se vista.

Twilight: ok Rainbow..

*Minutos Mas Tarde*

Finalmente todas estaban listas.

Rarity: Espera.. ¿Y Pinkie?

Twilight: Hoy fue con Cheese a una fiesta hasta tarde.

Rainbow: Bien como sea vamonos.

En eso salieron y entonces Empezó Rarity.

Rarity: !Ah Ya llegamos!?

Rainbow: Si Rarity, agradece que es al frente de nuestra puerta.- Dice Dash mientras tocó timbre.

En eso atendió Stipfire Mirandola a Rainbow con cara asesina.

Stipfire: Ah, eres tu, Soarin !Tienes visitas!

En eso se escucha un grito.

Soarin: ¿Son las chicas?- Luego se pone enfrente de Rainbow.

Rainbow: Hola Soarin.

Soarin: Hola Rainbow, hola chicas por favor pasen.

Rarity: Eres muy caballeroso.- Dice mientras entra. Luego por ultimo entra Rainbow Dash y Soarin le susurra.

Soarin: Ojalá que esto no se arruine por ya saves quien.

Rainbow solo larga una risa y finalmente todos entran.

**Les gustó? Espero que si :) Gracias a unas chicas que me dieron la idea! Son lo mas!**

**Hasta la proxima! :)**

**Pregunta:**

**Si las mane 6 tubieran cuenta de internet ¿Cual crees que sería? (Twitter, Face, FanFiction cual xD) (Yo creo que Facebook)**

**LOS AMO HASTA LA PROXIMA! xD  
><strong>


	5. La Cena

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien mas que yo! Estoy HIPER Inspirada Hoy para Subir Muchos Capítulos, Gracias a los que me Dan Sugerencias enserio :) Las tendré en Cuenta :D  
><strong>

**Vayamos con el Capitulo , en numero 3 que subo hoy xDD**

**MLP No me pertenece, sino sería Millonaria xD (Na mentira :) Solo hago estos Fics Para Divertir y para que Les Guste (No se porque pongo Divertir si no soy Pinkie Pie xDD) (Ella save de Comedia)  
><strong>

Las chicas finalmente entraron a la casa, era muy Linda y muy grande. Se notaba que trabajaban y su propina era mucha. En especial Rarity estaba mirandose en los vidrios de uno de los muebles de cristal.

Rarity: Esto es Facinante...

Applejack: Es muy bonito la verdad tu casa Soarin.

Soarin: Gracias Applejack.- Dice Feliz.

Rainbow: Seguro que deben trabajar mucho y te deben pagar muy bien.

Stipfire: Si es verdad, como sea Soarin iré a acostar a los niños, tu sirve la cena.

Rainbow: Wow, soy yo o escuché niños, no savía que eres Padre.

Soarin: Bueno ahora saves algo mas de mí.- Dice Riendose.

Twilight: Tus hijos deben ser como vos seguro.

Soarin: No aseguraría eso, Tengo 2 niños y una niña, son terribles los tres.

Rainbow: Bueno como sea vayamos al grano, tengo mucha hambre.

Applejack: Rainbow Dash, ¿Donde están tus modales?

Rainbow: Bueno eje...

Soarin: No Applejack está bien, de hecho yo también tengo hambre.

En eso sale un humo y se siente un extraño olor.

Fluttershy: No quiero interrumpir nada pero ¿Y Ese olor?- Dice la timida mientras toce al mismo tiempo.

Rainbow: !Se está quemando la comida! -Dice Rainbow mientras corre hacia la cocina. (No se si fue así nadie se asfixiara o porque tenía hambre xD)

En eso Rainbow entró y vió el horno Hirbiendo (Creo que se escribe así xD) En eso lo sigue Soarin quien entra rápido a la cocina.

Soarin: !Agarra rapido la olla!- Dice mientras busca los guantes para darselos a Rainbow.

En eso Rainbow abrió el horno y agarró la olla sin los guantes e hizo que esta se quemara un poco la mano.

Rainbow: !Ahh! !Mi mano!

Soarin se da vuelta:

Soarin: !Tenías que agarrar los Guantes!.- En eso apaga el Horno y luego saca todo ese humo. Finalmente va hacia la mano de Rainbow.

Rainbow: !No me toques! Me duele mucho..

Soarin: Ya sé yo me quemé muchas veces, solo espera aca.- En eso agarró de un cajón un botiquín y entonces le puso una venda pero pequeña.

Soarin: ¿Mejor?- Dice mientras corta la venda con una tijera.

Rainbow: Je, si gracias Soarin. -Dice mientras ve su mano vendada.

Soarin: Denada, pero la proxima no te olvides los Guantes.- Dice Riendose mientras se forma una sonrisa en su rostro dedicada a Rainbow (Muy Romeo xD)

En eso entra Stipfire.

Stipfire: !Dios! !Mira lo que te hicieron!

Rainbow: Si lo se, pero fue un accidente. - Dice Rainbow mirando a Soarin.

Stipfire: Tu no hablo del pollo , !Lo re quemaron!- Dice mientras trata de salvar al pollo.

Rainbow: Ah, ¿No me hablabas?- Dijo Rainbow algo seria.

Stipfire: Que si es por mi caete de un edificio.- Dijo mientras llevó el pollo a la mesa.

Rainbow: Pues...

Soarin: Dejala, solo está malomurada, es tipico de ella.- Dijo Soarin mirandola.-Vamos a comer.

En eso Rainbow y Soarin se sientan en la mesa.

Rarity: !RAINBOW DASH QUE TE PASÓ!

Rainbow: Ah nada solo quise salvar al pollo eso es todo.- Dijo riendose.

Twilight: Bueno empezemos.- Dice agarrando la pata del pollo.

Soarin: Chicas ¿Por qué se mudaron?

Fluttershy: Bueno, es , que , bueno nosotras vinimos porque queremos hacer una gran carrera.

Stipfire: ¿Y esa gran carrera es ser Peluqueras Novatas?- Dice Stipfire.

Twilight: Bueno yo soy abogada.

Stipfire: Eso es algo bueno.

Applejack: Esta casa es muy grande, ¿Donde están los niños?

Rush: !Aca estamos!- Dice un niño abrazando a un oso de peluche.

Stipfire: Hijo, que haces, mañana tenés escuela.

Rush: No me puedo dormir..

Micaela: !Igual yo!- Dice una niña que sale detrás de Rush.

Soarin: Micaela vayan a dormir.

Micaela: No podemos.

Fluttershy: Um, supongo que puedo hacer que se duerman soy muy buena con los niños- Dice Fluttershy.

Soarin: ¿En serio? No quiero que molesten.

Fluttershy: No molestan, en serio.- En eso fue y se acercó a los niños.

Fluttershy: Vamos les leeré un cuento para dormir.

Niños: !Si!

En eso ellos y Fluttershy se fueron a la habitación así Fluttershy les leería un cuento.

Rarity: Bueno, como sea yo diría que hagamos un brindis.

Soarin: Si, brindemos, por este nuevo lazo.

Rarity: Señor Soarin yo hablaba por mi nuevo vestido. Es de marca.

Applejack: Descuida, es siempre así.

Stipfire: En ese caso brindemos pero por lo que sea.

En eso todos agarraron una copa y brindaron.

En eso Stipfire agarro y derramó un poco en la camisa de Rainbow y en todo su pelo.

Rainbow: !Hey! !Lo hiciste apropósito!

Stipfire: Ups. Bueno que se puede hacer, los vecinos se perdonan ¿Verdad?- Dice con tono y con cara asesina hacia dash.

Soarin: Rainbow yo lo si..

Rainbow: !Soarin Basta! !Mejor me largo, adiós!- En eso Rainbow salió de la casa de ellos y luego Soarin miró hacia Stipfire.

Soarin: Ya vengo. - En eso se fue.

Stipfire: Bueno, hay que aprovechar el pollo.- Dijo mientras agarró el muslo y se lo comía (Dammeee :o xD)

Rainbow estaba abriendo su puerta hasta que Soarin la interrumpió.

Soarin: Rainbow no te vayas.

Rainbow: !Para que quieres que me quede! !Para que tu esposa me sigua haciendo esto! !No para eso prefiero estar en mi cama!

Soarin: No por favor, escucha ella es así pero quedate ¿Podrías?

Rainbow: Em esta bien, PERO Si me hace algo mas es el colmo!- Dijo Rainbow.

Soarin: Bien entonces vamos...

En eso volvió a entrar y vio que Fluttershy se acercaba a Soarin.

Fluttershy: Listo, ya tus ángeles estan durmiendo.

Soarin: Gracias Fluttershy, eres muy amable iré a verlos.

En Eso Soarin fue a ver a sus hijos, prendió la luz de su habitación y estaban dormidos parecian unos ángeles, en eso escuchó unos pasos y volteó era Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: Esos son los "Pequeños demoños".- Dice lanzando una risa.

Soarin: Si, la verdad que a veces me hacen enojar tanto.

Rainbow: Micaela parece un angel.

Soarin: Si pero está con las ideas de conseguir novio ahora, yo no quiero que la lastimen ademas es muy pequeña.

Rainbow: Ella no lo save ahora pero es muy afortunada que tenga un padre que lo cuide mucho.

En eso Soarin tropieza con un juguete y se cae.

Rainbow: ¿Estas bien?- Dice mientras lo levanta.

Soarin: Bien.

Rush: Yo también! - Dice animado.

Soarin: Oh no ahora no los podré dormir mas.- Dice quejandose.

Rainbow: yo los puedo dormir, solo vete y dejame todo a Dash la experta.

En eso Soarin obedeció y se fue de la habitación pero dudó algo de Dash entonces espió lo que hacia.

Rush: ¿Tu quien eres?

Rainbow: Soy una amiga de tu padre, escucha ¿Quieres que te cante algo? Asi puedes dormirte..

Rush: !Si!

En eso Rainbow empezó a Cantar... (Inventé a letra xDDD)

_ No te me irás..._

_ No te dire Chau..._

_ Solo te diré..._

_ Que te encontraré..._

_ Amo ver a los Pajaros en el verano.._

_ Porque su canto me dan..._

_ Aunque no sea muy amable con todos.._

_ Un lado bueno tengo en realidad..._

_ Ya está...  
><em>

_ Duerme Ya..._

_ Quiero que sepas..._

_ Que siempre te querrán..._

__Ya está...  
><em>_

_ Duerme Ya..._

_ Quiero que sepas..._

_ Que conmigo puedes contar...  
><em>

En eso se duerme Rush (No soy compostiora pero algo me salió xDDD) 

Rainbow: Descansa.

En eso siente unos pasos que se acerca hacia ella.

Soarin: Wow cantas muy bien.

Rainbow: No me gusta que lo sepan pero Gracias.- Dice con una sonrisa.

Soarin: Bueno, es algo tarde, mejor em..

Rainbow: Si me debo ir.

En eso Rainbow Salió de la habitación, Soarin se quedó mirando a su hijo y entonces vio como el cantaba una canción entredormido.

_Quiero que sepas..._

_Que conmigo puedes estar..._

Soarin solo sonrió y salió. En eso las mane se estaban despidiendo.

Rainbow: Bueno, Adiós Soarin.

Stipfire: Adios no vuelvas nunca.

Rainbow: Bueno como sea total tu quieres lo peor para mi.

Soarin: No le hagas caso, bueno como sea nos vemos Rainbow.

Rainbow: Adiós fue una gran cena.- En eso Rainbow le da un abrazo a Soarin.

Stipfire: Escucha este peluche ya tiene esposa payaso.

Rainbow: Ignoraré ese comentario, bueno adiós Soarin.

Soarin: Adiós, espera, ¿Me das tu numero?

Stipfire: ¿!QuE!? ¿QUE VAS A HACER SOARIN?

Soarin: Solo por emergencia. - Dice algo sonrojado.

Rainbow: Esta bién. 13456424 (Lo inventé así que no se de quien es ese numero creo que no existe xD)

Soarin: Bien, bueno hasta pronto.

En eso Rainbow sale de la casa.

Stipfire: Como sea me iré a dormir.

Stipfire se fue y Soarin agendó a Rainbow Dash en sus contantos.

Contanto: Rainbow Dashie.

En eso Soarin pensó.

_Wo, ¿Puse Dashie? por qué puse Dashie?_

**Y Este fue otro Cap de Solamente Vos.**

**Por favor delen Like a mi nueva Página de Facebook. este es el link:**

** SoarinDashLOSMEJORES**

**Den Like! plis :)**

**Pregunta o cosa xDD:**

**¿Cual es el Colmo de Un Perro Salchica? (Cual creen que es xDD) (No vale en Wikipedia na mentira igual no aparece ahí xDD)  
><strong>

**Los amo HASTA LA PROXIMA :D**


	6. Los Deseos

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Bien, primero antes de empezar con este Capítulo quiero mandarle un Saludo y Beso así de !GIGANTE! (En realidad mas gigante pero no puedo aumentar la letra xD) a Pinkimina Pie.**

**Ella me enseño a poner y puso la imagen para este Fic (Gracias Amiga :) (Soy novata para esto de poner las imágenes)**

**Vayamos con el Capítulo: (A Al final ¿Cual es el Colmo de un Perro Salchica? R: Llamarse Pancho e.e (Bueno creo que es así xDDD)**

**MLP NO me pertenece asi que no pueden esperar algo especial para la serie pero si Para mis Fics xD.**

Era una mañana en "Nueva Santa" (Como las 15:30 PM Ya era Tarde xD) Estaba Rainbow Dash sola en la peluquería limpiando el piso, las chicas estaban cenando hasta que recibe una llamada que decía "Pinkie Loca" era Pinkie.

Rainbow: ¿Hola?- Dice mientras pone el celular en su oreja.

Pinkie: !Que Tal Dashie! !Escuha GANAMOS LA COPETENCIA!

Rainbow: !Felicidades! Pero, ¿que Copetencia?

Pinkie: Es aburrido explicar, pero volveré esta noche. ¿De acuerdo?

Rainbow: Si amiga.

Pinkie: Una cosa, ¿Puedes comprar 34 kilos de globos?

Rainbow: ¿Que? No lo aré es una locura.

Pinkie: Pero Dashieee!

Rainbow: No además tu tienes tu plata, yo estoy quebrada (lol)

Pinkie: Bueno como sea nos vemos.- Dice alegremente y luego corta la llamada.

En eso Rainbow agarra la escoba y empieza a continuar barriendo el piso hasta que escucha un ruido y era su celular, en eso se cansó y atendió con un grito y con un malumor.

Rainbow: !NO ME LLAMES PARA LOS GLOBOS PINKIE!

Soarin: ¿Globos? Perdón mejor no te pido nada...

Rainbow: Eje.. !Soarin! No, no te preocupes no era nada contra ti enserio, era mi amiga LoPie Osea pinkie. ¿Que pasa?

Soarin: Es que bueno estoy ocupado, con Flash estoy haciendo unos deberes para el boliche y Stipfire está en su trabajo y tiene mucho que hacer y te quería pedir que vayas por Rush a la escuela si no te molesta- Dice nervioso.

Rainbow: La verdad que no pero ¿Cual Escuela?

Soarin: Está a 2 cuadras, nos vemos.

Rainbow corta el telefono.

Rainbow: !Dios! Deve ser muy tarde iré a buscarlo.

En eso Rainbow agarró una campera que estaba en una silla y cerró el local.

Ella estaba caminando, se mareaba nunca fue a una escuela de este barrio, luego vió una escuela celeste de paredes blancas, ella entonces pensó que podría ser ahi esa escuela.

Rainbow espero , y espero hasta que finalmente los hijos salieron, en eso ella miro a Rush que corrió hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Rush: Hola! ¿Saves donde está mi papá?

Rainbow: El me pidió que te lleve a tu casa, ¿Esta Bien?

Rush: Si claro , si papá lo dice por mi está bien.- Dice con una linda sonrisa.

Rainbow: Bien entonces vayamos a mi casa.

En eso Rainbow se colgó la mochilita de autos de carrera de Rush y se fueron hacia su casa.

*En el Camino*

Rainbow estaba caminando, había mucho sol porque era epoca del verano. En eso miró una Heladería y entonces le dijo a Rush que también miraba la Heladería con mucho deseo.

Rainbow: Tengo una idea, ¿Quieres un Helado?

Rush: !Si claro que quiero! !Son Deliciosos! - Dice mientras salta en el mismo lugar muy feliz.

En eso Rainbow se acerca hacia la heladería, habia mucha cola, pero finalmente los atendieron.

Cajera: Hola buen dia, ¿Que helado desea?

Rainbow: Hola, quiero uno de Granizado y Banana Split.

Cajera: Muy Bien, ¿Algo mas?

En eso Rainbow se agacha y entonces mira a Rush.

Rainbow: ¿Que helado quieres?

Rush: Em.. quiero uno de Tramontana con Chocolate y Dulce de Leche.

Rainbow: Esta bien Rush. Quiero uno de Tramontada con chocolate y Dulce de Leche.

Cajera: Bien entonces acá lo tienen.- Dice mientras le dan los helados a Rainbow y a Rush.

Rainbow: Gracias.

Los dos comian helado mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Soarin.

Rainbow: No te preocupes llegaremos pronto con Soarin.

Rush: Que bien pero espero que esté en casa.. -Dice algo desanimado y trizte mientras miraba su helado.

Rainbow: ¿Por que dices si está?.- Pregunta curiosa.

Rush: Es que el siempre está trabajando, y casi nunca puedo estar con el, siempre biene de noche y parece que soy algo que pierde el tiempo para el.

Rainbow: Oh Rush, no te pongas mal, el hace todo lo posible para estar con vos, yo te entiendo mucho pero por eso siempre podés contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Rush: Gracias Rainbow eres la mejor.- Dice mientras se balancea hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

Rainbow: Denada.- Dice mientras Responde al abrazo.

En eso siguieron caminando, entonces ahi fue cuando se toparon con Soarin quien estaba comiendo un helado de Fresa con Sambayón.

Rainbow: ¿Soarin? Al parecer te atacó el calor.

Soarin: Si, me encanta esa heladería, ¿Ustedes que hacen?

Rush: !Hola Papá! !Te extrañé demasiado!- Dice mientras le da un fuerte abrazo.

Soarin: Si yo también campeón.- Dice mientras le da un fuerte abrazo y le hace Caballito en sus hombros.

Ambos Reian mientras Rainbow Dash los miraba como se reian felices.

Soarin: Bueno vamonos hijo.

Rainbow miró como Soarin estaba alegre, al parecer Rush tenía razón y ella también , Soarin a pesar de todo su trabajo el hace lo imposible para poder estar con su familia.

Rainbow: Si. em. Mejor debería irme.

Rush: Espera Rainbow, no te vayas, ven a casa por favor.- Dice con carita de Cachorrito mojado.

Rainbow: Lo siento pero no quiero molestar a tu padre.- Dice mirando a Soarin.

Soarin: No tengo problema. Ven Rainbow a mi me gustaría que vengas también.

Rainbow: Bueno me convencieron.- Dice alegre.

En eso Los 3 fueron a la casa de Soarin.

*En la Casa de Soarin*

Rush fue a su habitación a jugar, mientras, Rainbow se sentó en la mesa aún mirando la gran casa de Soarin, mientras él preparaba dos Capuchinos.

Soarin: Bien, ¿Y Que hicieron?- Dice mientras pone los dos cafés en la mesa.

Rainbow: Nada importante, solo lo fui a buscar , luego con mucho calor fuimos a tomar un helado y luego te vimos a ti comiendo (Comiendo e.e xD)

Soarin: Bien, gracias no se como devolverte el favor Rainbow.

Rainbow: Yo se como podrías devolvermelo.

Soarin: ¿Si como?

Rainbow: Trata de pasar mas tiempo con tu familia, aunque no lo sepas ellos te extrañan mucho Soarin. Eres el padre y ellos necesitan mucho de vos.

Soarin: No es fácil como parece.

Rainbow: Bueno es puede ser pero aunque no lo creas ellos te extrañan Mucho Soarin.

Soarin: Está Stipfire con ellos en la casa todo el dia Rainbow.- Dice levantando un poco mas el tono hacia Dash.

Rainbow: !Si pero igual necesita de su padre! !Ellos te extrañan Soarin!.- Dice levantandole el tono.

Soarin: ¿Y tú como lo saves? Si no eres madre que yo sepa.

Rainbow: No tiene nada que ver eso, mis padres siempre trabajan yo no los puedo ver mucho, los extraño aún Soarin.

Soarin da un suspiro.

Soarin: No se que haces, hago lo que puedo Soarin. Mis padres también trabajaban mucho Rainbow.

Rainbow: Si pero ahora los puedes visitar porque ellos están Jubilados Soarin.

Soarin: No estan jubilados.

Rainbow: ¿Como que no? Si cuando son mayores de edad ya no pueden seguir trabajando.

Soarin: Si pero ellos ya murieron hace años.

Rainbow: ¿Los Dos?

Soarin: No en realidad mi padre, pero mi madré está en otra provincia muy lejos.

Rainbow: Yo.. lo si-siento Soarin.- Dice toda fria y pálida.

Soarin: No está bien, igual tienes Razón.

Rainbow: No tu la tienes, yo siempre puede ser que diga tonterías Soarin.- Dice mientras baja la cabeza.

Soarin: No son tonterías.- Dice alegre mientras la mira que ella levanta el rostro con una sonrisa.- Otra cosa Cambiando de tema. Cantas muy bien.

Rainbow: OH Gracias.- Dice Sonrojada.

Soarin: ¿Desde cuando cantas así?

Rainbow: Bueno cuando erá pequeña quise ser cantante, hice clases pero las tuve que abandonar porque tenía otras cosas que hacer, además todos se burlaban de mi diciendo que nunca voy a conseguir esa meta y que soy una persona sin talento, pero luego me gustó ser peluquera y ahora estoy en la peluqueria.

Soarin: Son muy tontos lo que te dijieron eso pero aun quieres ser cantante..

Rainbow: Em, no lo sé , creo que me gustaría pero no estoy segura, no tengo talento Soarin para esas cosas.

Soarin: Rainbow escuchame , puede ser que la gente diga esas cosas pero te diré algo que tal vez te ayude.

Rainbow: Que Cosa?

_Escuchen la siguiente frase la inventé yo no es una frase sacada por alguien así ¿Entendido?._

Soarin: Es que no existe la persona sin talento, existe la persona que no lo descubrió. (No rima pero bueno xDDD)

Rainbow: Si gracias, mejor de debo ir.

En eso entra Rush.

Rush: ¿Papá puede Rainbow venir a casa otro dia?

Soarin: Si claro, cuando tu quieras Dash eres Bienvenida.- Dice con una sonrisa.

Rainbow: Bien adiós.

En eso ella sale del departamento y entonces recuerda esa Frase..

_No existe la persona sin talento, existe la persona que no lo descubrió._

**Y Ese fue otro Cap, enserio MILES DE PERDONES! D: Es que tengo tareas y exámenes y no me dejan estar con la Computadora Por favor entiendan.  
><strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, ENSERIO :)  
><strong>

**¿Si fueran Ponys como sería su cutie Mark? (Seria una ala , un libro ¿Como? )  
><strong>

**Suscribansen a mi Pagina de Face Pegasister Del Corazon Plis :D**

**LOS AMO HASTA EL OTRO CAPÍTULO!**


	7. Sentimientos

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Perdón por demorarme pero tengo muchos problemas personales, prometo no dejar esta historia sin un final, espero que me perdonen mucho porfis!**

**Mis padres no quieres que escriba mas fics asi que es probable que suba capítulos con demoras perdonemen plis :)**

**MLP No me pertenece, es de Lauren xD**

Rainbow dash entró a su casa, gritómuy fuerte porque no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, ella vió a Cheese y a Pinkie besandose enfrente de ella.

Rainbow: Ahhhhhhhh!

En eso pinkie y cheese vieron a dash muy sorprendida , pero ellos le hablaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pinkie: !Hola Dash!

Cheese: Vine a dejar a pinkie a su casa, bueno pink nos vemos luego- Dice feliz cheese.

Pinkie: Adiós hasta pronto.- Dice mientras ve como se va cheese que al parecer ya sería su novio.

En eso cheese salió, mientras dash seguía mirando sorprendidamente a Pinkie.

Pinkie: .¿Que?

Rainbow: ¿No me vas a explicar?

Pinkie: Creo que es normal, yo siempre te veo con Soarin y no me sorprende dash.

Rainbow: Pero es diferente porque yo y Soarin somos vecinos.

Pinkie: No por mucho. Como sea iré a comprar para esta noche escuché de que Rarity traera a cenar a su amigo llamado Fancy.

Rainbow: Bueno ve mientras me tomaré una ducha para relajarme.

En eso pinkie se fue a comprar, mientras que dash estaba en el baño, se hiba a tomar una ducha.

En la noche:

Las mane 6 estaban comiendo junto con Fancy, el amigo de Rarity, ellos eran muy unidos, a veces las chicas lo cargaban conque eran ambos novios, fancy era muy elegante era como Rarity pero en versió varón.

Fancy: Es un gran placer conocerlas señoritas.

Applejack: El placer es nuestro, espero que te guste la comida que preparamos.

Pinkie: Si en realidad yo la preparé.- Dice feliz.

Twilight: Chicas ¿Como van con su empleo?

Fluttershy: Bueno , yo rarity y Rainbow vamos bien el la peluquería.

Applejack: Todo es un éxito en la jardinería caramelo.- Dice feliz.

Pinkie: y en mi trabajo todo es DIVERCIÓN!

Rainbow: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Twilight: A no por nada, es porque se viene la renta del mes además se acerca el cumple de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Gracias Twilight por acordarte, eres muy amable.

Rainbow bostezó.

Rainbow: Me iré a la cama, hoy tube un largo día.

Rarity: Querida yo y fluttershy te estubimos buscando ¿Donde estabas?

Rainbow: Fuí a hacerle un favor a Soarin al vecino.

Pinkie: A su novio.- Dice molestandola felizmente Pinkie.

Rainbow: !Pinkie él no es mi novio!

Twilight: ¿Seguro?

Rainbow: !Ya basta cerebrito! Como sea buenas noches.- Dijo algo ofendida y luego se fue.

Mientras ellos seguían comiendo, Fancy durmió en la habitación de Rarity.

Al Dia Siguiente:

Rainbow y Fluttershy se fueron al trabajo, Rarity al parecer se quedó dormida, las otras mane estaban de franco (osea no tenían hoy trabajo), Fancy se levantó y vió el reloj.

Fancy: Hoy Rarity tiene trabajo, !Se quedó dormida!

En eso fue a rarity quien estaba durmiendo, era algo dulce, Fancy se sonrojó al mirarla, en eso la despertó suavemente.

Fancy: Rarity levantate. Es hora de trabajar.

En eso Rarity se levantó y lo primero que vió fue a Fancy, se puso algo avergonzada porque la vió despeinada.

Rarity: Esto es algo vergonzozo.

Fancy: Te ves muy linda.

Rarity: Gracias.- Dice avergonzada.

Rarity se vistió y entonces se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, luego se fue a trabajar pero Fancy la llevó en su auto. Finalmente se fueron y llegaron.

Rarity: Gracias fancy.

Fancy: Denada, bueno me debo ir. - Le dice, en eso le da un beso en la mejilla de Rarity, en eso ella entró a la peluquería muy emocionada.

Rarity: !Es lo mas lindo!- Dice emocionada.

Rainbow: Ahg es algo de amor. Que asco.- Dice Rainbow mientras estaba en la caja con una cliente.

Futtershy: Bien por tí Rarity.

Rarity: Lo se si!

Con Twilight:

Twilight estaba en la empresa, mientras estaba con sus papeles, entra el jefe de policía.

Jefe: Hola señorita Twilight, alguien te envió esto.

Twilight: O gracias, dejeló ahí.

En eso el jefe la obedeció y se fue, Twilight vió el obsequio, era un ramo de flores, leyó la carta que tenía una flor.

_Para la mas linda chica de toda Nueva Santa._

_De: Flash_

Twilight: !Es un amor!.- Dice sonrojada y feliz mientras pone en agua las rosas.

Con Applejack:

Applejack: Big, me pasas la maceta?

Big: Yeap!

En eso entró el primo de Applejack llamado Applelol (lo inventé xDD)

Applelol: !Hola Prima! 

Appleajack: Hola primo, ¿Que cuentas? 

Applelol: Nada nuevo, solo quiero pedirte un favor.

Applejack: Solo pidemelo.

En la peluquería.

Fluttershy: Rainbow..

Rainbow: ¿Que pasa?

Fluttershy: ¿Desde cuando te juntas mucho con Soarin?

Rainbow: Bueno, la verdad que no me fijé en eso,¿Por qué¡

Fluttershy: Porque pinkie me dijo que eran novios.

Rainbow: !Que! escucha pinkie te habrá mentido.

Fluttershy: Bueno te creo amiga, pero para mí el te gusta.

Rainbow: Si si claro. -Dice seria.

Con Soarin:

Soarin y su comprometida Stipfire, estaban en la escuela de Rush, ellos hiban a actuar en una obra de teatro, Soarin hablaba con Stipfire.

Stipfire: Lo siento amor pero tengo una gran reunión a la que no puedo faltar.

Soarin: Pero stip, le prometiste a tu hijo no faltar a esta obra.

Stipfire: Bueno perdoname, dile a uno de tus amigos que me suplante.

Soarin: Bien amor.

Stipfire: Pero menos a esa vecina Rainbow Dash, no confió en ella.

Soarin: No te preocupes...

En eso Stipfire se fue, cuando apenas se fue soarin marcó el contacto "Dashie"

En la peluquería.

Rainbow atendió:

Rainbow: ¿Hola?

Soarin: Rainbow te necesito urgente no te lo puedo explicar ven a la escuela de Rush ahora.- Dijo y luego cortó.

Rainbow: Pero... - en eso ella cortó y se fue hacia la escuela. Sus amigas se preguntaron que había pasado.

En la escuela:

Rainbow finalmente llegó.

Rainbow: Soarin que pasó?

Soarin: Escuchame debes suplantar a Stipfire, debes cantar y bailar conmigo para la obra de Rush.

Rainbow: ¿Que?

Soarin: Es tu oportunidad de demostrar que eres talentosa.

Rainbow: Soarin no se si puedo aún cantar.

Soarin: Te necesitan y yo también, porfavor.- Dijo con una gran cara de perro en la lluvia.

Rainbow: !Ahg Bien! 

Soarin: Bien entonces acompañame te mostraré la ropa. -Dice mientras la lleva hacia su vestidor para que se cambie.

**Y Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, PERDONEMEN ENSERIO :( Mis padres y yo tenemos problemas familiares, rataré de subir los capítulos rapido.**

**Espero que me perdonen, en el otro Cap Rainbow Cantará xDDD**

**Digamen que comieron en NAVIDAD! :)Yo pollo (Nunca Falta en la cena de mi familia xDD)**

**LOS AMO HASTA LA PRÓXMIMA!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**


	8. El Teatro

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Bueno, estoy teniendo muchos problemas y gracias a los que me estan apoyando, espero que hayan pasado una gran navidad, si quieren (Plis xD) Den like a mi Página del Face, se llama Pegasister Del Corazón. Vayamos con el Capítulo.**

**MLP No me pertenece, si lo fuera no tendría que estar trabajando como lo hago ahora en la vida real (Limpio Pisos) (Larga Historia)**

Rainbow se estaba poniendo el vestido en el vestidor de Soarin , estaba a punto de empezar la obra, faltaban unos minutos, Finalmente se vistió.

Soarin: ¿Y Rainbow?

Rainbow: !Listo!- Dice feliz.

En eso Rainbow sale del vestidor con un vestido rosa alegre, como de una fiesta animadora.

Soarin: Estas... !WOW!- Dice sorprendido por ver así a Rainbow.

Rainbow: Am.. Gracias. Bueno, pero no se la canción.

Soarin: LA Debes inventar en el momento.

Rainbow: ¿!Que!? Soarin no se hacer eso.

Soarin: Es facil, no te preocupes, yo te ayudo en el ecenario si te pierdes.

Rainbow: Gracias.- Dice mientras le da un gran abrazo.

Soarin: Vamos es hora...

Rainbow: Si vamos. - Dice mientras se pone en su posición en el ecenario.

En eso todo el público empezó a Aplaudir y se abrió el telón. En esouna gran luz iluminó a Rainbow Dash sentaba en una silla mirando el suelo, ahí Rainbow empezó a decir su papel.

La obra trataba de una adolecente que se iba a escapar de su familia porque no tenía felicidad pero un campesino llamado Lucas le daría un pastel mágico que la haría recuperar esa gran felicidad.

Rainbow: Mi padre me dijo que no existía la felicidad, tiene razón. Mejor me tomaré el tren.- Dice mientras se para con una valija.

En eso Soarin aparece vestido de Campecino.

Soarin: !Alto! !No te vayas!

Rainbow: ¿Tu quien eres para mandarme?

Soarin: Solo soy un campecino que te quiere mostrar la felicidad de la vida. Apropósito me llamo Lucas.

Rainbow: Yo me llamo Victoria, pero dime Vicky. Me iré a tomar el tren sino lo perderé.

Soarin (Es en la obra lucas xDD): Te mostraré la felicidad.

Rainbow: ¿Como Lucas?

Soarin: Solo .. Come este pastelito!

Rainbow: ¿En que me ayudará ?

Soarin: Solo creeme.

En eso Rainbow agarra el pastel y se lo come.

Soarin: !Ja! !VICKY ESE PASTELITO TE HARÁ CANTAR SIN PARAR CON ALEGRÍA!

Rainbow: !Que bien me da unas ganas de cantar Lucas!- Dice actuando felizmente.

En eso Rainbow empezó a cantar.

_!Estoy muy feliz!_

_Tengo ganas de_ cantar...

_Gracias por darme.._

_ese pastel.._

_Estoy feliz..._

_viva la vida si!_

_tengo ganas de cantar.._

_esta gran canción.._

_solo para vos..._

_!YO QUIERO VER! LAS MANOS ASI!_

_QUIERO QUE TODO EL MUNDO SEA FELIZ!_

_AQUI ESTOY YO!_

_VICKY LLEGÓ!_

_VENÍ ACA QUE TE ALEGRO EL CORAZÓN.._

Soarin Canta:

_GRACIAS A TI, YO SOY FELIZ_

_SOY UN CAMPESINO QUE VIVE ASI.._

_NO ME IMPORTA LA PLATA HOY _

_SOLO QUIERO OBTENER TU CORAZÓN..._

ambos:

_YO QUIERO VER, TU CORAZÓN_

_QUE SEA PARTE DE TODO MI MUNDO.._

_TU ERES GENIAL PARA MI.._

_TODA LA VIDA QUIERO CON VOS VIVIR..._

_TE QUIERO SIN PARAR.._

_ERES MI ESTRELLA..._

_TE ADORO.._

_CON MI CORAZÓN.._

En eso ambos se ponen en el centro y entonces estaban frente a frente mirandose..

Ahi rainbow vuelve a su papel..

Rainbow: !GRACIAS LUCAS! !Vos sos mi felicidad!

Soarin: vos también y algo mas te daré!

En eso Soarin se acercó a Rainbow y la beso, todo el público aplaudió, se cerraron los telones.

Rainbow saió del beso.

Soarin: Listo, estubiste genial en la obra.

Rainbow: Em, Si-si.- Dice mientras pensó lo de antes.

Soarin: El beso... era parte de la obra Dash.- Dice Sonrojado.

Rainbow: Oh. si aproposito besas bien. Solo decia- Dice igual sonrojada.

Soarin: Bien, em.. vamos ya terminó la obra.

Rainbow: si vamos..

En eso ambos se fueron y se quitaron el vestuario.

Soarin: Bueno adiós Rainbow.

Rainbow: Adiós Soarin me debes una creo..

Soarin: Si si claro.

Rainbow: Adiós.- En eso Rainbow se va de la escuela y va caminando hacia su trabajo de Peluquera.

Mientras caminaba ella pensaba.

_¿Ese beso fue de la obra?_

**Y ESE FUE OTRO CAPÍTULO. Perdón si fue corto, pero estoy apurada debo seguir trabajando .. LOS AMO!**

**Twilight VS Trixie ¿Quien es mas linda? Para mi Twilight (Igual trixie igual es mas linda pero como diría dash ella es 20 mas col xDD)**

**LOS AMO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	9. Problemas

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! LOL Siempre escribo lo mismo al principio xD.**

**Al parecer Twilight aplastó a Trixie xDDD (La gran y poderosa Trixie es la gran y pobre Trixie xDD) Bueno, la verdad es que trabajo para poder tener algo de plata no somos ricos en mi familia xD**

**Bueno vayamos con el Capítulo. !Gracias a los que les gusta mi Pagina en Facebook! :)**

**Vayamos con el capítulo, estaba pensando hacer segunda parte de The Pony Games o sino pensaba otra idea para mi proximo Fic ¿Que piensan? Digan plis xDD**

**MLP No me pertenece, solo hago estos fics para divertir.**

Rainbow Dash siguió con su trabajo, estaba algo extraña por lo del beso pero era parte de la obra además ¿Por que pensaríaen eso?

Ella nunca pensaba en esas cosas, normalmente en esto:

Deportes...

En que su padre se afeite... Cosa que al rato se arrepentía de pensar..

En año nuevo..

En su cumple...

En comida... (xD Eres yo U.U)

Rainbow decidió cambiar de tema y entrar a su trabajo, Cuando entró sus amigas la miraban.

Rarity: ¿Ahora porque?

Rainbow: Una obra...

Fluttershy: ¿Por que no nos invitaste?

Rainbow: Era urgente, no savía que hiba a hacer una en realidad..

Rarity: Bueno querida vamos una cliente te espera...

Rainbow: Bueno vamos...

En eso Rainbow fue a su trabajo no podía dejar de pensar en el beso entonces pensaba..

_!Sal por favor!_

En la Noche:

Las mane 6 se fueron a la casa donde estaban comiendo unos tacos , ellas charlaban de la nada como siempre. Era todo paz menos en la casa de al lado.

Stipfire: Y Dime como fue la obra?

Soarin: Nada nuevo estubo bien..

En eso Rush entra:

Rush: !Papá fue la mejor obra!

Soarin: Gracias Rush...

Rush: Dile a Rainbow que actuó muy bien...- Dice sonriendo..

Soarin mira nerviosa a Stipfire quien al parecer estaba por estallar.

Stipfire: !Soarin! !¿Como la invitaste?!

Soarin: Bueno es...

En eso Sale Stipfire de la casa y toca fuertemente el apartamento de las chicas..

Con las mane:

Rarity:¿Quien toca tan así?

Rainbow: Esperen..

En eso Rainbow Dash abre y Stipfire toma de su oreja y se la lleva hacia el pasillo.

Rainbow: Auch! Stipfire! Loca que me haces?

Stipfire: ¿Como pudiste estar?

Soarin: !Espera Stipfire!- Dice.

Las mane se acercaron a ver lo que pasaba.

Rainbow: Solo era una obra vieja...

Stipfire: Vieja tu madre!

Soarin: Basta Stipfire, solo hicimos la obra.

En eso Entra Rush..

Rush: !Hola Rainbow! Buena obra, por sierto me gustó mas la parte del beso.

Soarin: Rush...

Stipfire: !QUE! !COMO QUE SE BESARON! !COMO TE ATREVER A BESAR A MI COMPROMETIDO!

Twilight: ¿Besaste a su comprometido?- Pregunta hacia Dash.

Rainbow: No... en si.. en !Solo fue para la obra!

Soarin: Solo era parte de la obra...- Dice Congelado.

Stipfire: !PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE!

Soarin: !Basta Stipfire! - Dice enfadado.

Todos se sorprendieron.. Ella solo se fue a casa.

Soarin: Rush ve a casa..- Dice calmado.

Rush solo obedece.

Rainbow: Chicas vayan adentro nada pasó.

Pinkie: Pe...- Pero luego decidió irse.

En el pasillo solo quedó Soarin y Rainbow.

Rainbow: Esto es algo molesto..

Soarin: Si escuchame si Stipfire te molesta solo defiendete y dimelo luego.

Rainbow: Eso es normal es tu comprometida...

Soarin: Si una comprometida insoportable..

En eso ambos se rien.

Soarin: A Rush me dijo que te de esto. -Dice mientras le da unos papeles.- Son el guíón de la obra quiere que lo conserves.

Rainbow: O Gracias.- Dice meintras lo toma- Gracias.

Soarin: Adiós...- En eso ambos sierran las puertas.

En las mane:

Rainbow entra y todas sus amigas la estaban mirando sorprendidas.

Rainbow: !No lo besé!- Dice mientras se va hacia su habitación.

Pinkie: Si lo besó...- Dice comiendo.- Lo presentí.

Con Dash:

Estaba ella en su cama a punto de dormir , cuando entonces ella mira los papeles de la obra. Se sorprende porque algo al parecer pasó.

_Los dos protagonistas se miran y se cierra el telón._

Rainbow se sorprende y dice...

Rainbow: !Que! Soarin no tenía que besarme eso no estaba en la obra.. entonces ¿Que pasó?.

**Y este es el capítulo de mañana es año nuevo mañana asi que no voy a acutalizar por eso actualizo hoy por mañana!**

**Los amo! feliz año nuevo amigos :)**

**Applejack VS Rarity ¿Quien es para vos mas fuerte? (Aunque sea obio xDD)**

**Los amo hasta la proxima feliz año nuevo, también digan si quieren parte 2 o otro fic. :)**


	10. Un Favor Tras Otro

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Bueno espero que hayan pasado un gran año nuevo, ya es 2015, al final me convencieron xD luego de esta historia habrá 2 Parte de The Pony Games xDD, la verdad perdon si no me conecto mas seguido pero ya les expliqué porque, bueno ahora vengo con muchas ideas para los fics gracias por su paciencia :)**

**MLP No me pertenece es de Lauren solo hago estos fics para Divertir:**

Al dia siguiente:

Rainbow Dash estaba durmiendo como siempre, hasta que suena su despertador y rapidamente ve la hora y se sorprende..

Rainbow: !Dios es hora de trabajar!

En eso se levanta rapidamente de su cama y entra al comedor. En eso ve a Rarity y a Fluttershy comiendo tranquilamente sin apuro.

Rainbow: !Chicas devemos Trabajar...!

Rarity: Oh no querida hoy es nuestro dia libre, también el tuyo.

Rainbow: ¿A si?

Fluttershy: Si además creo que devías visitar la casa de tu hermano...

En eso Rainbow se acordó la promesa que le hizo a su hermano hace un año: (No la pondré xD)

Rainbow: Ejee.. si bueno gracias chicas.- Dice nerviosa y luego se encierra en su cuarto para pensar.

Rainbow Piensa:

_Dios le prometí a mi hermano visitarlo con mi novio hace un año, solo que hay un problema.. !NO TENGO NOVIO! Al menos que..._

En eso Rapidamente fue hacia la puerta de al lado y la tocó rapidamente.

Rainbow Gritaba:

Rainbow: !Soarin! !Soarin estas ahí! !Soarin!

En eso Soarin la atiende rapidamente..

Soarin: Oh hola Rainbow.- Dice feliz.

Rainbow: !Hola! Escucha... ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que me debías un favor?

Soarin: Si Rainbow..

Rainbow: Bueno escucha necesito que finjas ser mi novio para mi hermano.

Soarin: Bueno esta bien.

Rainbow: Espera.. ¿Asi nomás?

Soarin: Si un favor es algo ¿Verdad?

Rainbow: Si, esta es la direción.- Dice mientras le da un papel.- De paso ¿Por qué me besaste si no era parte de la obra?

Soarin: Te lo digo después de ir para nos vemos...

Rainbow: Adiós..

En eso Rainbow va a su casa y se empieza a preparar para ir a la casa de su hermano.

Con Soarin:

Stipfire: ¿Listo para irnos Soarin?

Soarin: ¿A que te refieres?-Dice dudoso y confundido.

Stipfire: Le prometiste a los chicos que hoy iríamos a comer algo afuera...

Soarin: !Es verdad! Lo olvidé por completo...

Stipfire: Saves lo importante que son tus promesas Soarin.. Devemos ir.

Soarin: Bueno esque...- Mientras piensa en el favor de Dash.- Supongo que tengo tiempo.- Dice dudoso.

Stipfire: Bien vamonos...

En eso los 4 salieron a comer algo.

Con Dash:

Rainbow: !Rarity!

Rarity: ¿Que pasa querida?

Rainbow: Veras le prometí a mi hermano tener un novio y quiero que me enseñes como besar a alguien... (Es una sugerencia que me lo hizo Paris en uno de los comentarios de "The Pony Games" Gracias amiga :)

Rarity: Oh claro.- Dice feliz.

Una hora después..

Rainbow fue a la casa de su hermano, espero mucho pero no había respuestas de Soarin...

En eso lo atiendesu hermano.

Rainbow: Oh, hola hermano.- Dice nerviosa.

Hermano: Hola Dash, ¿y Tu novio?

Rainbow no tenía respuesta...

Rainbow: Bueno es que, es una historia graciosa...

Despues de la historia:

Hermano: ¿A si que tu novio murió atropellado por un tren camino hacia acá?

Rainbow: Si, la verdad que si...

Hermano: Se que no tienes, no soy tonto Rainbow me mentiste.

Rainbow: Perdón pero...

Hermano: ¿Saves que? No me importa eso no es asunto mio, pero no me gustó que mi hermana me mienta.

En eso El hermano de Dash le cerró la puerta en su cara...

Rainbow triztemente fue a su casa pensando una y otra vez..

_¿Por qué no llegó...?_

En ese momento sus ojos se abren a ver a Soarin en un restaurante con Stipfire y sus hijos...

_¿Soarin?_- pensó.

En eso Rainboe se enojó y se fue para no volverlo a molestar...

Stipfire: Vamonos chicos...

Soarin pensó:

_Espero que Dash no se enoje..._

2 Horas después...

En la casa de las mane estaban Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash viendo una pelicula, Twilight se fue con Flash a su casa, Rarity fue a la cita con Fancy y Fluttershy fue a la plaza a caminar un poco.

En eso tocan la puerta...

Pinkie: Yo voy...

En eso ella abre y ve a Soarin..

Soarin: ¿Esta Rainbow?

Pinkie: Si está espera...

En eso Pinkie fue hacia Dash..

Pinkie: Tu amigo Soarin te espera..

Rainbow: pinkie no quiero hablar con el, dile que no estoy..

Pinkie fue y le dijo:

Pinkie: Dice Dash que no está..

Soarin se quedó confundido..

Applejack: Pinkie así no se dice...

Rainbow: Yo voy.

En eso Rainbow sale y va al pasillo con Soarin.

Rainbow:¿Que quieres?- Dice enojada.

Soarin: Perdoname es que..

Rainbow: ¿Tenías cosas que hacer? Te vi con Stipfire y con tus hijos disfrutando. Soarin te pedí un favor y no lo cumplistes..

Soarin: Bueno pero...

Rainbow: Lo peor saves lo que es... Es que gracias a vos mi hermano ya no me cree y perdí su confianza.

Soarin: Espera, no te dijo porqué te besé.

Rainbow: Saves que, Ya no me importa adiós.

Soarin: Pero..

En eso Rainbow cerró su fue a la suya y se golpeaba la cabeza mientras repetía una y otra vez..

Soarin: Lo siento, Lo siento , Lo siento.

**Y Ese fue el capítulo de hoy, perdón si me tardé , es que tengo muchos problemas,pero prometí terminar mis fics, Gracias a Paris por lo de la sugerencia. No las olvido :)**

**Digamen..**

**Pinkie Pie VS Sonata ¿Quien es mas Graciosa?**

**Nos vemos los amo!**

**Para mi no se es ambas xDD Está confirmado, la portada de The Pony Games la aré yo los amo!**


	11. Te digo la Verdad

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! !WOW estoy HAPPY! (Bueno no me culpen xD) Bien quiero agradecer a las chicas que me siguen en mi página del Facebook y siempre comentan y opinan, también les quiero agradecer a ustedes de poder siempre comentar opinar y dar sugerencias enserio son los mejores :)**

**Bien, vayamos con el Capítulo de Hoy:**

**MLP No me pertenece es de Lauren, solo hago estos Fics para Divertir:**

Al dia siguiente: (Siempre inicio así xD)

Estaba Rainbow Dash adentro de su casa, preparandose para poder ir al trabajo de siempre. Todavía seguía molesta por lo de Soarin y apenada por la confianza de su hermano.

En la casa de Soarin:

Soarin estaba hablando por teléfono con su amigo de confianza y de trabajo Flash.

Flash: ¿Ya encargaste las botellas de sidra para esta noche?

Soarin: Si ya las tengo, es mas ahora las llevaré para allá.

Flash: Bueno, nos vemos. Adiós y no te tomes las botellas es en serio.

Soarin: ¿Quien crees que soy?- Dice mientras deja una botella vacía en la mesa.

Flash: Eres Soarin, un amigo mio que no deja de romper las reglas.- Dice decidido.

Soarin: Eso no duele igual. Bueno adiós.

Flash: Adiós.

En eso Soarin abrió la puerta y salió.

De casualidad (lol) Al salir del pasillo lo que vio frente de el era a Rainbow Dash que lo siguió mirando, los dos sin hablar fueron hasta el asensor y entonces Rainbow apretó el botón que decía 0. (Osea abajo de todo para los que no lo sepan)

Soarin empezó a Romper el silencio.

Soarin: Hola..

Rainbow solo le volteó la mirada sin decir nada.

Soarin: !Por Favor perdón! !Estaba muy ocupado!- Dice algo enfadado.

Rainbow: Si pero yo tengo cosas que hacer igual como soy una buena amiga que nunca deja a sus amigos voy y hago los favores encima era el primero que te pedía.- Dice igual enfadada.

Soarin: Igual devemos aclarar cosas Rainbow.

Rainbow: ¿Cosas como qué? Yo no tengo nada que aclarar contigo Soarin.- Dice enfadada mirandolo a los ojos.

Soarin: Si devemos aclarar lo que pasó.

Rainbow: Ya lo se de que fuiste con Stip y...

Soarin: Eso no, lo del beso.- Dice algo sonrojado.

Rainbow abrió los ojos.

Rainbow: Yo y vos no debemos aclarar nada, además debo trabajar.

Soarin: Bueno luego de trabajar...

Rainbow: No Soarin, porque soy alguien normal, no tengo tiempo.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido y se paró el asensor..

Soarin: Bueno, ahora tenemos y tienes mucho tiempo.- Dice feliz.

Rainbow: !Se paró el asensor! - Dice preocupada.

Soarin: Si sinó en este momento estaríamos en nuestros tontos trabajos.- Dice mientras se sienta en el piso.

Rainbow: !Ayuda! !Ayudemen!.- Dice mientras golpea la puerta.

Soarin empieza a dar fuertes golpes en su pecho.

Rainbow: ¿Que te pasa?

Soarin: Soy... coff...

Rainbow: Si...

Soarin: claustoforico cof...

Rainbow: !QUE! Oh no ahora no solo estaré en un asensor para siemrpe acá sino que también con un muerto.- Dice apuntando a Soarin.

Soarin: Rainbow estoy vivo.- Dice algo serio.

Rainbow: !No por mucho! !AYUDA!.-Dice golpeando la puerta.

Mientras:

Stipfire estaba esperando el asensor hasta que escucha unos gritos...

Stipfire: !Quien anda ahí!

Rainbow: Stipfire! Soy yo Rainbow Dash...

Stipfire: ESPERA... Estás atorada en el asensor? - Dice feliz.

Rainbow: SI ,eso creo.

Stipfire: !WOOOOO! !ESO! Disfruta...- Dice feliz.

Rainbow: Conmigo está Soarin...

En eso Stipfire se detuvo..

Stipfire: !SOARIN! !ESPERA SOARIN TE VOY A SALVAR BUSCARÉ A UN TÉCNICO!- En eso se va..

Rainbow: Menos mal que estas acá soarin sinó Stipfire ni me escucharía...

Soarin: Si... cof cof...

Rainbow: No te preocupes todo va a estar bien..

Soarin: Bueno, otra cosa cof cof... me gustó el beso...

Rainbow: !QUE! HABLAS EN SERIO...-Dice Sorprendida..

Soarin: Si si en serio.

Luego Rainbow mira una caja de sidras que trajo Soarin.

Rainbow: Ahhhg ahora entiendo todo... !Estas borracho! Por eso dices eso...

Soarin: ¿QUE? No en serio me gustó el beso...

Rainbow: Si claro.- Dice mientras le sigue el juego a Soarin.

En eso Soarin empieza a tocer mas fuerte..

Rainbow: !Que hago! Que hago, !ya se!

En eso Rainbow va a Soarin y le da un beso en los labios, para ella era como un "Respiración Boca a Boca" Pero al parecer para Soarin era un "Beso Boca a Boca".

En ese momento se mueve el asensor y se abre las puertas. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de eso y al abrirse estaba Stipfire mirandolos Sorprendidos con el técnico.

Stipfire: ! RAINBOW DASH! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- Dice en llamas.

Tecnico: Bien, mejor me voy.- Dice nervioso por lo de Stipfire.

En eso ambos se sorprender y se ponen nerviosos.

Soarin: Oh, hola amor.

Rainbow: Espera no es lo que pensaron, es que necesita..

Stipfire: !Que! Tu lo besaste lo vi con mis dos ojos...

Rainbow: Pero no era así...

Stipfire: !No te soporto Rainbow Dash me cansaste mucho!

Rainbow:!Bien saves que me arté de todo este teatrito! !No soporto estar aquí siempre teniando que tener problemas al dia!

Soarin: ¿Rainbow que tratas de Decir?

Rainbow: !Me voy de este maldito departamento..

Soarin: !Que!- Dice apenado.

Stipfire: !Que!- Dice feliz.

Rainbow: Lo que ustedes escucharon...

En eso Ella se va.

Soarin: !Espera!

Rainbow se voltea.

Rainbow: Que quieres...

Soarin: Era verdad lo del..

Rainbow: ¿Beso? Si jeje claro, a mi también me gustó.

Soarin: ¿Enserio?

Rainbow: Si.- Dice mirando las botellas de sidra porque para ella el estaba borracho delirando y diciendo tonterías.

Soarin: no estaba Borracho Rainbow hablo enserio.

Rainbow: Si si claro. Mejor voya empacar...

En eso Cierra la puerta..

Soarin estaba enojado:

!NO ESTOY BORRACHO HABLO ENSERIO!

**Y ese fue el Capítulo de hoy, bueno actualizo Rápido porque a veces los dias que devo actualizar no puedo... !LOS AMO!**

**Diganmen: ¿Qué prefieren?:**

**Twilight Con Flash Sentry..**

**Twilight Con Fancy... Decidan :)**

**Los amo con mi Corazón los quiero muchisimo! Nos vemos hasta la próxima ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Quien se comió mi factura? (Ahora que lo pienso fue mi hermana que ella siempre come mi comida favorita :() xDD**

**Los amo hasta la próxima :D**


	12. Sonrojos

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien!**

**Un mensaje para Paris:**

**Te entiendo yo estube en esa cosa de exámenes, y cuando termine esta historia publicaré 2da parte de The pony Games :3**

**Algo más: Gracias a los que me apoyaron en mensajes privados con el tema con Leslietendo Son los mejores chicos :) Leslietendo si lees esto quiero que sepas que te dejé algo para vos en mi perfil o tal vez ya lo hayas leido :3**

**Vayamos con el Cap:**

**MLP No me pertenece , es de Lauren solo hago estoy fics por diverción.**

Era de noche, las mane estaban en el departamento tratando de hacer que Rainbow Dash cambiara de opinion, pero no pasaba eso. Mientras hablaban, Rainbow estaba epacando lo ultimo en una maleta negra.

Rarity: !Ay querida! no puedes irte de aqui.

Rainbow: Rarity, era mejor cuando estaba con mi padre en otra cuidad.

Applejack: No puedes irte solo por la Tarántula de Stipfire.- Dice enojada la vaquera.

Twilight: Applejack, no tienes que decir que Stipfire es eso porque no lo es, !ES UNA BRUJA!.- Dice enojada la Abogada mientras que Fluttershy se escondió en el sofá por la furia de su amiga.

Rainbow: Ya no me van a hacer cambiar de opinión.- Dice la chica de crin multicolor mientras se enceraba en su habitación.

Pinkie: Eso es feo.- Dice Trizte.

En eso tocan timbre.

Pinkie: Yo voy...

En eso al abrir la puerta se veia a un trizte Soarin.

Soarin: ¿La convencieron?

Todas: No

Soarin: No puedo creer que se vaya, esto es mi culpa.

Applejack: No es tu culpa caramelo, es de la Tarántula de Stipfire.

Soarin: Applejack, mi prometida no es una Tarántula, la realidad es que es una bruja.- Dice furioso como Twilight.

Fluttershy se esconde debajo de la mesa. (lol)

Pinkie: Chicas tengo una idea.

Twilight: !Genial Pinkie!, Pero ¿Cual es?-. Pregunta

Pinkie: Solo sigamen mañana la corriente. - Dijo mientras se fue a dormir en su cuarto.

Todos estaban confundidos hasta que se fueron a su cuarto y departamento (Lol 2 xD)

Al dia siguiente:

Rainbow terminó de empacar todo, salió de su cuarto y las mane la estaban mirando.

Twilight: Te vamos a extrañar amiga.

Fluttershy: Si y mucho.- Dice en lágrimas.

Pinkie: !Chicas abrazen a Dashie!

Todas obedecen y la abrazan, pero sin que Dash se diera cuando Pinkie tomó su billetera de la maleta de Dash y fue a abrazarla. Luego la escondió debajo del Sombrero de Applejack.

Pinkie: Ve amiga.- Dice feliz.

Rainbow: Adiós.

En eso ella bajó de la habitación, se subió al taxi y se fue.

Con las mane:

Rarity: ¿Ahora qué?

Pinkie: Nada solo miren.- Dijo mientras salió del departamento y tocó la puerta de Soarin.

Soarin atiende.- Hola Pinkie que..- En eso Pinkie lo calló.

Pinkie: Ve con tu hija a la heladería Grido (Si no lo saven Grido es una heladería famosa de Argentina). (Amo el helado xD)

Soarin: Ok..- Dice confundido.- !MICA! !VAMOS A LA HELADERÍA!

En eso se fueron a comer un rico helado.

Mientras con Dash:

Rainbow Dash estaba en el taxi.

Ella pensó.

_Será mejor que prepare la plata._

Rainbow Dash buscó en la maleta pero no la encontraba.

Rainbow: !Mi dinero!.- Dijo sorprendida.- Supongo que será un buen amigo y en vez del dinero aceptará este Cupcake.- Le dije al taxista mientras le muestra el Cupcake de Chocolate.

En eso el Taxista paró , tiró al rainbow la suelo fuera del taxi, tiró su maleta que se abrió y entonces le tiró el Cupcake en la cabeza.

Rainbow: !Hey que hay del Cupcake!

Taxista: Un recuerdo de que !NO ME GUSTA EL CHOCOLATE!.- Dice mientras acelera el auto y se va.

Rainbow: !BUENO NADIE TE VA A QUERER RECORDAR!

Ella no se dio cuenta de que a un lado de ella estaban Soarin y micaela mirandola en el piso.

Soarin: !Rainbow Dash!.- Dice meintras se acerca a ella.

Rainbow: !Soarin! ¿Que haces aqui?.- Pregunta sorprendida.

Soarin: Estaba con mi hija.- Dice mientras Micaela se acerca a Rainbow.

Micaela: Hola amiga de mi papi, supongo que esto es tuyo.- Dice meintras sostiene un corpiño azul de Dash enfrente de Soarin y Rainbow.

Soarin se sonroja mucho.

Rainbow: Oh, si claro gracias.-Dice mientras la toma.- Es mi... !Catapulta!.- Dice mintiendo porque es una niña y ya saven xD...

Micaela solo se rie y mira a su papá.- Jajaja no save que es un corpiño jaja..

Soarin: Oh bueno vamos a llevarte Rainbow.- Dice aun sonrojado mirando el corpiño de Dash. (Wow xD)

Rainbow: Oh Gracias... .- Dice mientras recoje su maleta.

Ellos estaban caminando, Micaela no podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban.

Soarin: ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Rainbow: Soarin, yo se que se van a casar y no quiero interrumpir...

Soarin: No interrumpes.

Rainbow: Bueno.- Dice mas feliz.

En eso llegan al departamento.

Rainbow: !Gracias Soarin!.- Dice antes de entrar.

Soarin: Bueno adiós.- Dice mientras la abraza fuerte.

Rainbow: Adiós-s-s .- Dice sin aire.

En eso ella entra y el se va a su casa, se sienta en el sillón mirando la tele.

Soarin: !No perdieron los Canilla!-. Dice furioso.

En eso entra Micaela.- Papi una pregunta.- Pregunta la pequeña.

Soarin: Que pasa?

Mica: ¿Tu y esa chica son algo?

Soarin: ¿Quien Dash? Es mi amiga hija.

Mica: Seguro, porque es la primera vez que levanta a una chica de la calle.

Soarin se rie.- Claro hija ve a dormir.

Mica: Bueno pero quiero que sepas que quiero que seas feliz aun si eso significa que no te cases con mamá.- Dice abrazando a u papá y luego se va.

Soarin entonces piensa:

_A mi también me gustaría Hija..._

**!Y Ese es otro Cap! ¿Les gustó e.e? Muchos pregunta por The Pony Games asi que voy a hacer un resumen de lo que va a pasar.**

**ADVERTENCIA: No es una parte del Cap o resumen del cap es resumen de la historia.**

**5 Años después...**

**Rainbow Dash: ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?**

**Soarin: No está bien, iré al Districto 5 para controlar algo.**

**Rainbow Dash: Bien...**

**1 dia después.**

**Rainbow Dash estaba caminando hasta que una chica la llama rapido.**

**Chica: !Rainbow Dash!**

**Rainbow se da vuelta.**

**Rainbow:¿Que pasa?**

**Chica: Acompañame...**

**En eso la chica y Rainbow entran a un tunel bajo la tierra, la chica la lleva a su "Oficina"**

**Rainbow: ¿Que pasa?**

**Chica: El Capitolio fue tomado por alguien que busca venganza...**

**Rainbow: ¿Venganza?**

**Chica: Es el hermano del ex Jefe del Capitolio que vos y Soarin mataron en los juegos.**

**Rainbow: ¿Y?**

**Chica: Escuchanos, este lugar es una "resistencia" para que todos los Districtos nos unamos y derrotemos al Capitolio.**

**Rainbow: Eso es una gran idea.**

**Chica: tu vas a ser nuestra lider."Nuestra Sinsajo".**

**Rainbow: Bien... **

**Chica: Escucha, el jefe quiere que tu y Soarin dejen de existir por eso manda a patruyeros a destruir a los otros Districtos. Lo bueno es que esta resistencia es secreta y no saven que tu estas aqui.**

**Rainbow: Bien...**

**Mientras en el Capitolio..**

**Jefe: ¿Encontraron al Blanco?**

**Patruya: No señor, aún no.**

**Jefe: Bien, entonces ponme en la televisión que le daré algo para que se haga mas facil el tema.**

**(Parte de otro Cap)**

**Rainbow Dash estaba cenando junto a otras personas hasta que aparece la TV Del Capitolio.**

**Jefe: Hola a todos, este mensaje en especial es para la señorita fugitiva Dash...**

**Rainbow presta atención...**

**Jefe: Quiero que no existas, se que no te entregarás asi que si no te entregas sufriran algunas personas...**

**En ese momento Rainbow ve a las man Soarin atados en sillas.**

**Rainbow: !MIS AMIGOS!**

**Jefe: Tu decides. Si te entregas no les aré daño, pero si no lo haces, bueno aremos algo como esto..**

**En eso la camara se acerca mas a Soarin se le ve el ojo morado.**

**Jefe: Decides, Ellos viven, o ellos mueren. **

**En eso se corta la tv...**

**Flash vió lo mismo... **

**Flash: ¿Que arás Rainbow? !Tienen a Twilight y a las demás!**

**Rainbow: No lo sé...- Dice trizte y en lágrmas...**

**FIN DEL TRAILER XDD**

**Ese es un mini resumen, igual habrá mas sorpresas... Espero que les guste el trailer, comenten que creen que les pareció no soy buena en trailers pero la historia estará delujo se los prometo :D**

**Digamen: ¿Cual es su estación favorita del Año? **

**LOS QUIERO Hasta la próxima!**


	13. Noche De Karaoke

**,!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Gracias por los comentarios que escriben cada Capítulo, estoy muy feliz en que haya gente que les guste mis ideas :) Bien estoy algo emocionada porque en 2 meses empiezo la Secundaria (En otro paises de dice Prepa creo xD) Empiezo 1mer año, lo malo es que odio a unas personas que van a la misma escuela que yo! D: Pero a veces hay que hacer cosas aunque no te gusten Eso dicen...**

**Vayamos con el Capítulo, Me pone feliz que les haya gustado el Trailer xDDD**

**MLP No me pertenece, solo hago estos fics para Divertir...**

Al dia siguiente:

Estaban las mane 6 desayunando. Era sabado a las 10:30 A.M Hasta que alguien toca el timbre.

Pinkie: !Yo voy!.- Dice animada la chica.

En eso abre la puerta y era de sorpresa Stipfire.

Stipfire: Hola vecina que nunca me relaciono...

Pinkie: Hola vecina que mis amigas dicen Bruja.- Dice feliz.

Stipfire: Ignoraré eso.- Dice decidida.- Como sea toma.- Dice dandole una carta.

Pinkie: Gracias...

Stipfire: Ojalá que todas vayan, en especial Rainbow Dash. Dile que estará delujo.- Dice sonriendo

Pinkie: Bien, !Adiós!.- Dice mientras cierra la puerta.

Fluttershy: ¿Quien era?

Pinkie: Era Stipfire, me dió esto.- Dice mientras le entrega la carta a Twilight, ella comienza a leer.

_Queridas Vecinas:_

_Vengan a celebrar al bar del Karaoque de Nueva Santa a festejar nuestro ultimo dia antes de nuestra boda._

_De: Stipfire y Soarin..._

Rarity: Ahhg,, Se van a casar.

Rainbow: No lo puedo creer, a pesar de todo se casarán.- Dice trizte y a la vez sorprendida.- Bueno, no es que me importe y eso.- Dice algo sonrojada.

Applejack: Rainbow , ¿Qué nos escondes?

Rainbow: ¿Yo? Nada , como sea me voy a preparar para esta noche.- Dice mientras se encierra en su cuarto rapidamente.

Fluttershy: Wow , jamás vi de esa forma a Rainbow chicas.

Twilight: Si algo nos esconde...

En el cuarto:

Rainbow Pensaba:

_"No puedo creer que se van a casar!" Pero ¿Por qué me interesa lo que les va a pasar? No sera que... !NO NO NO NO! YO NO PUEDO ESTAR ENAMORADA! NO ESO ES DE NINITAS!_

En la noche:

Todas las mane estaban listas, tocaron en eso Timbre..

Twilight va a atender...

Twilight: !Hola flash!.- Dice abrazadolo

Flash: Hola, chicas Soarin me pidió llevarlas.

Rarity: Que caballeroso de su parte.- Dice la señorita (xD?)

Twilight: Ya tiene novia.- Dice algo seria.

Todas se rien.

Rarity: Ya lo sé además yo ya tengo a alguien..

Rainbow: Como sea ya terminemos con esto.

En eso las mane y Flash fueron al Karaoque. Desde afuera se notaba el ruido de la música y además las luces, era una super fiesta.

Pinkie: !WOOOOHOOOO! !ESTO ES VIDA!

Al entrar se sentaron en una silla..

Con Soarin:

Soarin estaba en otra mesa con Stipfire y sus hijos.

Soarin: ¿Vieron a Rainbow?

Rush: No papi.

Micaela: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Soarin: Solo por curiosidad.- Dice nervioso.

En eso apareció el comediante.

Applejack miró al comediante muy de cerca..

Applejack: !Ese es Cheese!

Pinkie: !Oh si!HOLA CHEESE! !HOLAAAAA!

Cheese: Bienvenidos a la noche del Karaoque... A ver adivinanza...

"Mamá Mamá en la escuela me dicen un ojo".

"Por qué Hijo?"

"Porque soy un Minion"..

En eso Pinkie se rió muy loca como siempre (No soy buena en chistes e.e xD)

Pinkie: !WOOOHOOOOO! ESO CHEESE!

Cheese: Bien ahora, eligamos a la pareja para cantar en esta noche de Karaoque.. Eligo a un chico primero... a !ESE!.- Dice mientras la luz apuntaba a Soarin..

Soarin: ¿Yo?

Rainbow: ¿Soarin está aqui?

Twilight: Claro querida.- Dice mientras toma mas de su bebida..

Y De las chicas, a !ELLA!.- Dice mientras la liz apuntaba a Rainbow Dash..

Rainbow: !¿YO!? ESPEREN NO SOMOS PAREJA.- Dice mientras se sube al ecenario...

Cheese: Bueno ahora lo son...Solo miren la letra de la pantalla y les saldrá como Justin Bieber! (ADVERTENCIA: NO SOY BELIEVER SOLO PUSE XD)

En eso la música empezó a Sonar, Empezaba Soarin cantando...

_Habia una vez..._

_Un pueblo sin su rey..._

_hasta que tu viniste a mi.. y todo salio bien.._

Siguió Cantando Rainbow:

_Las estrellas miran, y celosas están.._

Soarin:

_Ella son las que saven la verdad... _

_Que yo estoy loco por tu vida..._

_Y__o el rey, tu mi reina..._

Rainbow:

_Juntos podemos ir y gobernar.._

Ambos:

_Porque todo siemrpe es Posible..._

Soarin:

_Yo daré mi magia..._

Rainbow:

_cuando tu estes muy mal ._

_Porque sé que todo es Posible..._

Ambos:

!_Si posible!_

Mientras, Stipfire miraba todo en la mesa..

Stipfire: !Esto no me gusta nada!

Rush: Ma, Soarin canta muy bien con esa chica..

Stipfire se enoja mas...- Ya vengo niños..

Stipfire va entonces hasta el fondo y abre una cabina con muchos cables del Karaoque...

Stipfire: 1,2, 3!

En eso se cortó los micrófonos...

Soarin: Esto no anda...

Rainbow: ¿Que debe? Ah, Stipfire.- Se susurró a si misma.

En eso Rainbow Dash se baja del ecenario y agarra sus cosas de la mesa.

Rarity:¿A donde vas querida?

Rainbow: Me debo ir, Adiós..

Fluttershy: pero Rainbow...

Rainbow: Dije Adiós.- Mientras se va del bar.

Soarin: !Espera Rainbow!.- Dice mientras la persigue por detrás.

Rainbow estaba caminando en la calle hasta que se da vuelta y ve a Soarin..

Soarin: ¿Por que te fuiste?

Rainbow: No es nada Solo que...

Soarin: ¿Estas incomoda?

Rainbow: Algo así..

Soarin: ¿Por el casamiento verdad?

Rainbow: ¿Que? !No! Es que...

Soarin: Si es por eso Rainbow, yo se que te gusto no me podés mentir más y no te tenés que poner así, yo te gusto y tu me gustas, ahora lo saves Rainbow. Yo pensé de que solo hibas a ser una vecina mas pero después te conocí mas a fondo y entonces me enamore de vos.

Rainbow Dash se quedó con los ojos abiertos sorprendidamente por lo que le dijo Soarin...

Rainbow: Eso es verdad lo que dijiste tu- tu también me gustas...- Dice avergonzada..

Soarin: ¿De verdad?

Rainbow: Si pero si quieres estar conmigo no-no te ca... un minuto !No te puedo pedir esto! Soarin tienes que hacer tu vida con Stipfire, no te tenés que rendir solo por mi.

Soarin: Vos sos lo unico que quiero Rainbow

Rainbow: Dices lo mismo con el pie de Manzana.- Dice recordándolo.- Lo siento no me sigas Soarin ve con Stipfire yo quiero estar con vos pero por otro lado voy a hacer sufrir a mas personas.- Dice y en eso Rainbow Dash se va y continua su camino.

Soarin: !Pero espera!

Rainbow: !NO ME SIGAS!.- Dice y entonces se va...

Soarin: !Diablos odio que me pase esto!

Rainbow en el camino pensaba..

_¿Se va a casar o era mentira lo que me dijo? _

**Y Ese fue el Cap de hoy, perdón por no actualizar antes, ¿Les gustó? !Soarin lo Admitió! ¿Se casarán? Tan Tan Tan xDD**

**Digamen ¿Como fue que descubriste MLP? Yo por mi prima Nataly, ella me recomendó lo vi y me gustó xDD**

**Los quiero :) Gracias por sus comentarios la verdad que me hacen muy feliz amigos !Hasta la próxima! Ahora me debo apurar porque en Argentina se va a largar una fuerte tormenta un Mensaje:**

**No se en que paises solo que en los paises que dan MLP En Discobery Kids o algo así hay nuevos episodios la semana próxima alas 7:00 PM**


	14. La boda

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Saben la verdad es que me duelen los dedos asi que no habrá Capítulo hoy...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Na mentira xDDDDDDD (Esta broma es de un fic que amo leer xD) Bien, estube lavando, limpiando y entonces ahi se me dió la ganas de escribir este Capítulo, gracias por las ideas y sugerencias que me pusieron en los comentarios los mantendré en cuenta mucho :D**

**Vayamos con el Capítulo.**

**MLP No me pertenece, solo hago estos fics por Diverción.**

Al dia siguiente:

Era el mejor dia para Stipfire, y a la vez la pesadilla para Rainbow Dash (lol) !Era el dia de la boda de Stipfire y Soarin! Soarin invitó a las chicas para ir pero Rainbow Dash no iba a Asistir.

Las demás se estaban preparando.

Pinkie: Amo las bodas, mas si son de amigos.- Dice feliz la chica.

Twilight: Dash, ¿Segura que te podés quedar sola?

Rainbow: Si si claro. Ni que uno me viniera a asaltar jaja.- Dice segura Rainbow.

Fluttersht: Será mejor irnos.

Rarity: Ya veo la hora del que digan el si, nos vemos Rainbow.- Dice mientras se van todas y cierran la puerta.

Enseguida, Rainbow va hacia la heladera para agarrar un pote de helado de fresa y entonces se sienta en el sillón.

Rainbow: Siempre pensé de que me serviría el helado para esto.- Dice mientras enciende la televisión.

En la inglesia:

Estaba en el altar Soarin con Flash platicando sobre la boda, Soarin no aguantó mas y entonces le contó a su amigo sobre su tema con Rainbow Dash. Flataba unos minutos asi comenzaba la boda.

Soarin: Y ese es mi tema , amigo ¿Que puedo hacer?

Flash: Fácil, ve con Rainbow.- Dice definido.

Soarin: Si pero no quiero que ellos te pongan triztes.- Dice mientras miran a las personas sentandose en las sillas , en una de esas sillas estaban las mane.

Flash: Escucha yo conosco a Rainbow y cuando niega algo sobre amor es lo contrario.

Soarin: !Wow! ¿Como saves eso?.- Dice poniendose un poco celoso.

Flash: No te preocupes no te la voy a robar, yo soy amigo de Rainbow ya que es la amiga de mi novia además yo ya tengo a mi pareja.- Dice mirando a Twilight sentada.- Como sea has lo que quieras decidite Soarin.- En eso el se va donde estan las chicas.

Soarin: Decidite decidite...

Flash fue hacia las chicas a hablarles:

Flash: Hola chicas ¿Y Rainbow Dash?

Twilight: No quiso venir, es una lástima.

Flash: Si pero que lindo vestido tienes twi.

Twilight: Oh gracias.- Dice sonrojado.- Tal vez en la boda podamos bailar..

Flash: si claro me encanta bailar mas si es contigo.

Rarity: !Ya va a empezar la boda!.- Dice mientras sienta a Twilight y a Flash de su lado.

Pinkie: Silencio chicas...

Fluttershy: Yo vivo en silencio.- Dice timidamente..

En eso se empezaron a oir las campanas (lol) , al abrir las puertas estaban Applejack junto a otra chica tirando unas flores antes de que pase la novia.

Rarity: ¿Que hace Applejack ahi?

Flash: Soarin le pidió que tirara unas flores ya que trabaja en la floreria.

Twilight: Tiene sentido.

En eso entró la novia (Osea Stipfire quien mas? xD) Tenía un gran vestido Blanco, todos empezaron a aplaudir. Soarin estaba del otro lado del altar junto a Rush y a Micaela.

En eso Stipfire llegó junto a Soarin quien le lanzó una Sonrisa.

Ahi empezó a hablar el juez.

Juez: Damas , Caballeros y... Globos.- Dice agregandolo ultimo mientras ve a Pinkie Pie con unos globos en su asiento.. (Tipico xD)

Estamos reunidos para unir a esta dama y a este caballero en sagrado matrimonio, estamos reunidos por el casamiento de Soarin y de Stipfire.

Mientras con Dash:

Rainbow estaba viendo una novela sobre una mujer llamada Flor que se casaría con el esposo de su mejor amiga llamado Marcos.

Rainbow: Esto es similar a lo que me pasa con Soarin. Espero que tome una decisión..- Dice mientras se mete la cuchara con el helado. Luego siguió mirando la tele y la empezó a gritar..

!No te cases con Flor! !MARCOS VE CON TU VERDADERA PAREJA!.- Dice apuntandolo (lol se pegó xDD)

En la inglesia:

Jez : !Ahora si hay alguien que tiene razón para que esta pareja no se case que hable ahora o calle para siempre...!

Soarin pensaba:

_Por favor que haya alguien... !Por favor!_

Pero al parecer no habia nadie.

Juez: Bien entonces empezemos a la gran parte.. Stipfire... ¿Aceptar a Soarin como esposo por la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Stipfire: Si acepto.- Dice emocionada...

Con Rainbow...

Ella estaba mirando la televisión, estaba en la parte de que Flor se estaba por dar el "Si"

Flor: !Si acepto!

Rainbow miraba:

!DILE QUE NO MARCOS! DILE QUE NO! TU VERDADERA PAREJA ES MATILDA LA MEJOR AMIGA DE ELLA!.- Dice desesperada.

En la inglesia:

Juez: Soarin, ¿Acepta a Stipfire como esposa por la riqueza y la pobreza, la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?.- Pregunta el juez mirandolo.

Flash pensaba:

_!Dile que no Soarin! !Tenés que estar con Rainbow!_

Soarin: Yo... yo...

Con Rainbow:

Rainbow: !Marcos dile que no! !Dile que no!.- Dice apuntandolo a la tele...

En la inglesia:

Soarin: Yo... no acepto..

Stipfire: ¿!Que?!

Todos se quedaron asombrados

Flash: Bien hecho amigo.- Se susurró a si mismo.

Juez: Que?

Soarin: Lo que escuchó, no acepto, Stipfire lo siento pero no me puedo casar con vos entendelo, tengo que irme..- Dice y en eso se va corriendo de la inglesia dejando a Stipfire sola en el altar...

Stipfire grita fuertemente...

!DIIIIIIAAAAABLLLOOOOS! (lol)

Soarin iba corriendo hasta el departamento... Mientras se decia.

Soarin: !Me siento bien! (xDD)

Con Rainbow...

Marcos: No acepto...- Dice mientras se va y deja el altar dejando a Flor sola..

Rainbow: !BIEN YEAAA! BIEN! SI SI .- Dice saltando del sofá..

Narrador de la TV:

_"MARCOS estubo con la chica que amaba, con Matilda y vivieron felices para siempre".._

_Fin..._

En eso empezaron a poner los Créditos de la pelicula.

Rainbow: Wow que bien, al final aceptó a la correcta.

En eso tocan su puerta:

Rainbow: ¿Quien deben ser? !Ha seguro que terminó la boda y deben ser las chicas!.- Dice mientras abre la puerta pero en eso abre muy grande los ojos No podía creer quien estaba..

Rainbow: !¿SOARIN?! .- Dice mientras ve a un Soarin tratando de respirar porque corrió calle tras calle hasta aca..- !SOARIN QUE HACES AQ...!

Soarin: Te amo Rainbow y quiero estar con vos no me importa lo que me digan los demás.- Dice y rapidamente va y besa en los labios apasionadamente a Rainbow Dash quien se queda mirandolo con los ojos mas abiertos que pinkie (XDD).

En eso Rainbow cierra los ojos, contesta al beso y entonces cierra la puerta de su departamento como puede mientras soarin la besa.

**Y este fue el Cap de hoy ¿Les gustó? No piensen mal cuando me referí a que cierra la puerta de su departamento mientras soarin la besa no significa que es lemon e.e Solo un beso ¿Les gustó? Comenten plis :D**

**Gracias por los comentarios son los mejores,¿Que hará Stipfire si se entera de eso xD?**

**¿Cual son sus espisodios favoritos de MLP El mio es Rainbow Falls porque hay SoarinDash xDD y Testing 1,2,3 y Equestria Games o Academia Wonderbolt o El Orgullo de Pinkie !TENGO MUCHOS! Me encantan Todos xD ¿Cuales son los tuyos?**

**!Los quiero mucho hasta el próximo Capítulo!**

**PD: Decidí hacer un mini Trailer (Osea el Segundo de The Pony Games) xD**

**Trailer: (No es un acontinuación del primer trailer xD)**

**Rainbow Dash: Vayamos a un Districo a ver la guerra que hizo el Capitolio.- Dice mientras come una ensalada junto a Flash.**

**Flash: No creo que haya hecho mucho.**

**Rainbow: Ese quiere que muera con Soarin, seguro que hizo mucho.- Dice como si fuera ovio.**

**Flash: Yo te voy a acompañar junto a los demás asi no te pasa nada.**

**Rainbow: Gracias.- Dice sonriendo.- La verdad que si seguimos asi nuestros amigos van a salir vivos y a salvo Flash.**

**Flash: Si tienes razón.- Dice mirandola, pero empieza a notar algo Raro en los dientes de Rainbow...**

**Rainbow: Flash.. ¿Que pasa?**

**Flash: Oh nada, solo por curiosidad, esos son ¿Colmillos?**

**Rainbow: Ah,, ah,, si-si !Mejor me voy!**

**Flash: !Espera! Se me hacen familiar Soarin tienen eso también...**

**Rainbow: No es nada adiós a-diós...-Dice mientras se va...**

**Flash: !Espera! .- Dice mientras corre hacia ella lanzandole verduras para que pare...**

**Rainbow: !DEJA DE LANZARME FLASH!.- Dice mientras corre...**

**Flash: !NO ESPERA!.- Dice mientras le lanza un ajo que toca la pierna de Rainbow...**

**Rainbow: !AHHH MI PIERNA!.- Dice mientras se cae al suelo con la pierna herida..**

**Flash: !Te Tengo!.- Dice mientras mira la pierna de Rainbow.- Espera, te duele el ajo, esos dientes, acaso...**

**Rainbow: !No no no!**

**Flash: Rainbow Soarin tiene lo mismo , se viste de negro al sol, no le puedo dar ajo y tiene eso, Rainbow decime la verdad.- Dice mientras sostiene a Rainbow mientras ella trata de luchar pero era inutil el era mas fuerte..**

**Rainbow: !Sueltame!**

**Flash: Rainbow.. Seguro que Soarin es lo mismo ¿Eres un vam-vampiro?.- Dice nervioso...**

**Rainbow: ...**

**FIN DEL TRAILER 2 (XD)**

**Ese fue el trailer !¿Que le dirá?! Eso es algo de The Pony Games...**

**Espero que les guste el fic :D Hasta el otro Cap :)**


	15. A Escondidas

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Saven hoy fue un dia muy emocionante pero finalmente desastrozo xD Fui al supermercado grande donde te vende comida , juguetes cosas de casa bueno eso xD Y primero en la tienda de perfumes vi el PERFUME DE MLP! Lo quise comprar pero esaba 169 .-. Luego fui a los juguetes y me re gustó porque vi a los peluches de MLP! :D**

**Me quise comprar a todos, mi papá me quiso regalar a Twilight Sparkel porque dice que es como yo vaga y come mucho xDD**

**(Lo se para mi esta re mal de la cabeza, el no ve la serie asi que no conoce a los personajes) Yo le dije que era una princesa de un Reino y que es una estudiante que ama los libros xD el queria ese pero yo queria a Rainbow Dash pero dice que queria mas a Twilight xD Bueno decidí que me comprara Twilight y luego los otros los colecionaria pero vimos el precio 300 pesos! D: NO NOS ALCANZA! D:**

**Y Así es como de emoción pasó a Desilución xD Vayamos mejor con el Capítulo espero que les guste mucho, se que es un SoarinDash pero tendrá partes distintas con las mane, en el proximo cap aré que sea algo gracioso aunque no soy comedia xD**

**MLP No me pertenece, solo hago estos Fics por Diverción.**

Rainbow Dash y Soarin se estaban besando (Previamente xD) Rainbow Dash se separó del beso, no por falta de Aire, sino para poder comprender y aclarar las cosas.

Rainbow: Alto, alto alto, Soarin ¿Estas Borracho?.- Recordando lo de la sidra.

Soarin: No claro que no Rainbow yo en serio te quiero sino estaría de luna de miel con alguien quien no quiero.

Rainbow: Yo también te quiero Soarin.- Dice mientras lo abraza. Soarin le responde al abrazo.

En eso suena un sonido de mensaje de Computadora (Ya saven el pip xD)

Rainbow: !Debe ser para mi!.- Dice mientras va hacia la computadora y lee la pantalla.- !Si! !Pude conseguirlo!.- Dice feliz.

Soarin: ¿Conseguir que?

Rainbow: Es que me inscribí en un concurso para poder ganar dos boletos para la nueva cuidad modelada de Chanderwork (Nombre inventado combinación de dos musicas que me encantan xDDDDDDDD Work: Iggy Azalea y Chanderline o algo asi de Sia)

Soarin: Eso se ve emocionante..

Rainbow: Si iba a invitar a mis amigas..

Soarin: ¿Ibas?

Rainbow: Es que Twilight está trabajando noche y dia, Fluttershy con Rarity siempre estan en esa peluquería, Pinkie pie está con su "Novio" Cheese y Applejack nunca le gustó la idea de dejar esta cuidad.

Soarin: ¿Que no quiere dejar a su familia?

Rainbow: No es eso, solo es que es muy baga para viajar.- Dice de una.

Soarin: Eso tiene mas sentido.- Dice pensandolo.- !Tengo una idea! !Yo podría ir contigo!.- Dice emocionado.

Rainbow: ¿Que?

Soarin: Solo piensalo, es nuestra oportunidad de poder conocernos mejor. Además yo siempre quise ir a ese lugar-

Rainbow: Saves eres asombroso.- Dice abrazandolo.- Pero eres un 20% menos genial que yo.- Dice presumiendose.

Soarin: Jaja si como tu digas.- Dice sonriendolo.

En la inglesia:

Pasaron 10 minutos, Stipfire estaba paralizada por el "NO" De Soarin. Ella pensaba.

_¿Cómo me pudo decir que no? A el le gustaba toda la idea de casarnos y ser felices, solo nos separaba porque pasaba mas tiempo con..._

Stipfire: !RAINBOW DASH! La hija del payaso se lo habrá pedido, !No lo puedo creer!.- Dice mientras aprieta las flores de su mano haciendo de esas se marchitaran (Stipfire se descarga xD) En eso ella corre de la inglesia hacia la casa de Rainbow Dash, lo que ella no save es que ahi está su excomprometido Soarin.

Con las mane:

Las mane estaban confundidas , estaban con Flash Sentry hablando sobre el tema.

Rarity: !Me quiero morir! Me puse estos zapatos para que ella diga que NO.- Dice delirando.

Fluttershy: ¿Saven? Iré a tomar algo de aire la verdad esta trizteza me mata.- Dice mientras se va.

Twilight: !Nos vemos en el departamento amiga!

Con Fluttershy:

Fluttershy iba caminando, estaba en la calle hasta que decidió irse a la plaza que estaba enfrente de ella, se sentó en uno de los bancos verdes que estaban libres, luego ella observó como unos pájaros se acercaban a ella, ya lo sabía querian comida.

Sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa con comida para las aves.

Fluttershy: Aqui tienen amigos.- Dice mientras ve como la bolsa se vacía.- Bueno es todo por hoy adi-.

Pero no pudo terminar ya que se tropezó con una persona. En eso ella vio que habían macetas rotas y flores caidas.

Fluttershy: Oh, lo siento mucho, aqui tiene..- Dice mientras agarra algunas flores.

El señor (O digamos el chico xD) se sacó la maseta de su cara viendo a Fluttershy.

Chico: No yo lo siento Yo no la vi.

Fluttershy: Yo lo siento pero bueno.- Dice feliz.- Soy Fluttershy.

Chico: Me ll-amo Big macintosh.- Dice timidamente.

Fluttershy: ¿Eres timido? No te preocupes yo también no soy muy sociable.- Dice algo apenada.

Big: Ten.- Dice dandole una flor.

Fluttershy: Oh es muy hermosa .- Dice mientras se la pone en su cabeza.- Bueno me-me tengo que ir luego nos vemos.- Dice despidiendose.

Big: Adi-dios Fluttershy.- Dice mientras la mira con cara de enamorado.- (Hay olor a romance ! Oh tal vez es la comida que se quema de mi casa xDD)

Con Rainbow Dash:

Rainbow Dash estaba sentada en el sillón con Soarin. Estaban biendo una pelicula (Para ser mas precisos miraban Una noche en el museo xD)

Rainbow: Wow esta pelicula es asombrosa.- Dice asombrada.

Soarin: Si em..

En eso se escucharon golpes y gritos en la puerta..

Stipfire: !RAINBOW DASH, ABRE YA! !SE QUE ESTAS AHI!

Soarin: Oh no es Stip.- Dice casi gritando.

Rainbow: Escóndete en mi habitación yo la atiendo.

Soarin solo obedeció Rainbow Dash se calmó un poco y entonces abrio la puerta.

Rainbow: !Hola Stipfire!.- Dice feliz.

Stipfire: !Alejate! Se que está Soarin aqui.- Dice entrando.

Rainbow: Aqui no hay nadie.- Dice cerrando la puerta.

Stipfire: No me engañar ninita.- Dice buscando debajo del sofá.

Rainbow: No me diga ninita usted es una vieja.- Dice justamente.

Stipfire: !Tengo 25 años!.- Dice enojada.

Rainbow: Si multiplicado por siete.- Dice obiamente. (Te re jodió xDDD)

Stipfire: Ya se abriré en tu habitación...- Dice llendo hacia ahi.

Rainbow: ¿!¿Que?! No lo hagas.- Dice viendo como entra.- Y lo hizo.- Dice seriamente y persiguiendola.

Stipfire: !Ajá!.- Dice mientras ve como el armario está vacio.

Rainbow: ves no hay nadie vete.- Dice mientras la hecha.

Stipfire: No debe estar en la cama.- Dice mientras se acerca a la cama.

Rainbow: !No lo hagas!

Debajo de la cama se veia a un Soarin temblando.

Stipfire estaba punto de ver..

Soarin pensaba:

_!Ayudame señor ayudame!.- Piensa temblando._

Riiiingg!

En eso se sonó el ruido de un celular, era el de Stipfire ella atendió.

Stipfire: Hola...

Rush: Mami..

Stipfire: !HAY NO ME OLVIDÉ ESPEREN NIÑOS!.- Dice mientras se va rapidamente.- !ESTO NO SE QUEDA AQUI CHICA PAYASO!.- Finalmente se fue.

Rainbow fue hacia la cama.

Rainbow: !Soarin sal ya está!

Soarin sale de la cama.- Estubo cerca, como sea.. escuchame debemos mantener el viaje en secreto, digamos que son trabajos.

Rainbow: Buena idea piensas muy rápido, como sea ve a tu casa antes de que la malumorada llege.- Dice pensando el Stipfire.

Soarin: Bien entonces mañana nos vemos.- Dice mientras se va.

Rainbow: !Adiós! .- Dice cerrando la puerta, luego se acuesta en el sofá y entonces dice..

!GRACIAS DIOS!

En la noche:

Las mane estaban comiendo, estaban hablando sobre el casamiento de Soarin y Stipfire. Rainbow se ponía nerviosa no quería que ellas lo supieran. Hasta que suena el timbre.

Pinkie: !Yo voy!

En eso ella abre la puerta y estaba Sunset Shimmer (Aca es buene e.e xD)

Sunset: !Hola amigas!.- Dice abrazando a Pinkie.

Pinkie: !Holiis! !Chicas vino Sunset!.- Dice emocionada.

Todas: !Sunset Shimmer!.- Dice mientras van y la abrazan.

Sunset: Si tambien me alegra verlas.- Dice entrando.

Twilight: Pasa tenemos mucho de que contarnos.- Dice mientras le sirve gaseosa (Dame XDDD TENGO SED DE ESCRIBIR XDD)

Mas tarde:

Todas se fueron a Dormir ecepto Fluttershy y Sunset quienes estaban hablando.

Sunset: y Asi fue como llegé aqui.- Dice terminada y cansadita de contar.

Fluttershy: !Que emocionante! Escucha te debo contar algo que me pasó hoy pero que nadie lo save.

Sunset: ¿Enserio? !Yo tambien!.- Dice mientras corre hacia el sofá con Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: Yo estaba en la plaza...

Sunset: Yo en la floreria...

Fluttershy: Hasta que me choque con un chico tan lindo...

Sunset: Yo no me choque fui ya hablarle...

Fluttershy: Y la verdad creo que me gusta.- Dice con ternura.

Sunset: Que lindo porque !A MI TAMBIÉN!. Podríamos hacer citar dobles Amiga.- Dice pensando.

Fluttershy: Tienes razón pero ¿Como se llama?

Sunset: Tu dimelo primero..

Fluttershy: Yo pregunté primero..

Sunset: Yo después...- Dice.- Digamolo juntas a las tres.- Dice emocionada y super feliz.

Fluttershy: 1...- Dice emocionada...

Sunset: Dos.. -Dice con los ojos abiertos de la emoción...

Ambas: !3! ... !BIG MACINTOSH! ...¿!QUE?!.- Dice sorprendidas.

**Y Este fue el cap de hoy, ayer debí actualizar pero estaba tan ocupada D: Espero que les guste, se que es un SoarinDash pero las demás también tendrán su historia pero igual la mayor parte sera de Rainbow Dash ya que es la "Protagonista" En el proximo cap ambos estaban Borrachos lo prometo xDDD**

**Los quiero mucho! Y en argentina y chile se estrena los ultimos cap de MLP DE la cuarta temporada! :D**

**Digamen Una personaje que apareció de la serie (Ya sea villano o no) que no sea un pony puede ser las mascotas de las mane o los villanos de las chicas todo lo que no sea un pony ni terreste ni alicornio ni pegaso ni unicornio xD:**

**Hay mucho yo tengo uno xD em... !Tanque! La mascota de Rainbow Dash xDDDD Di el que sepas no importa si alguien ya antes lo digo xD**

**Los quiero hasta el próximo Capítulo :D**

**PD : mensaje para Flor (Usuario):**

**Si y gracias por tu sugerencia la verdad que me sirvió mucho y tienes grandes ideas !GRACIAS SALUDOS :D!**

**Gracias a sus sugerencias (Flor, París ECT)**


	16. Fantasía Del Amor

**!Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Bien este es el capítulo de hoy nueva noticia:**

**!Me voy a teñir el pelo :D! No todo igual mi mamá me dejó porque estube limpiando y trabajando (Ya saven por que) Pero no le gusta esa idea de tenirme pero es mi decisión xD.**

**Bueno en las puntas me tiño de verde y azul (Yo queria de muchos colores pero todo no se pudo xD)**

**Vayamos con el Capítulo:**

**MLP No me pertenece solo hago estos fics por diverción.**

Esa misma noche:

Ambas: !¿QUE!?

Sunset: Esto es horrible, además nos gusta el mismo chico.

Fluttershy: ¿Y Ahora que?

Sunset: ¿Acaso no es obio? Yo estaré con el y te buscas a otra persona.- Dice feliz y decidida.

Fluttershy: Espera ¿Yo? El está enamorado de mi y no te lo voy a regalar.

Sunset: Bien, ¿Queres peliar anciana? !Bien Luchemos!.- Dice enojada.- Que gane la mejor mujer...

Fluttershy: Bueno eso me parece justo y ganaré porque mañana le diré a Big lo que siento.

Sunset: No lo arás.- Dice mientras se va a su cuarto y se duerme.

Fluttershy: Que gane la mejor..- Dice mientras se va a dormir a su cuarto.

Al dia siguiente:

Rainbow Dash estaba preparada salió afuera donde estaba Soarin esperandola en su auto.

Soarin: Hola Rainbow ¿Lista?

Rainbow: Yo nací lista.- Dice feliz mientras entra al auto.- Aproposito... volvamos temprano es que quiero ver un partido.

Soarin: Bueno entonces vamonos ahora.

Ellos estaban andando, finalmente llegaron estacionaron el auto en el estacionamiento.

Rainbow: Esto es... !ASOMBROSO!.- Dice mirando el lugar.

Soarin: Si tienes razón, mejor vamos.- Dice tomandole de la mano y corriendo a un puesto.

Mientras:

Fluttershy y Sunset estaban haciendo todo lo que sea para ganarse a ese chico (lol) en la florería estaba Big acomodando unas flores hasta que se escucha una musica de entrada y entonces ve a Sunset Shimmer con un vestido..

Sunset: Hola Big.- Dice con voz de elegancia..

Big: ¿!Que?!.- Dice fuertemente porque no escuchaba por la música...

Sunset: !O POR DIOS ...DIJE...!.- Dice enojada mientras agarra su celular y apaga la música de entrada.- Hola big...- Dice con su primera voz de elegancia (LOL)

Big solo la mira...

Con Rainbow y Soarin:

Ambos estaban viendo un puesto de comida...

Soarin: !Quiero ese pie de Manzana!.- Dice feliz mientras lo miraba..

Vendedor: Son 19 pesos (Moneda de mi país Argentina xD)

Soarin: Bien..- Dice mientras agarra el pie y le da la plata al vendedor..

Rainbow: Bueno Soarin vamonos.

Soarin: !Espera!.- Dice deteniendola..

Rainbow: ¿Que?

Soarin: Mira.- Dice apuntando a un bar con un anuncio en la vidriera.

Rainbow estaba leyendolo...

_!Ven a ver el gran partido!_

_River vs Boca en HD Ven no te lo pierdas en vivo en este bar.._

Rainbow: Wow es el equipo que va a jugar...

Soarin: Si.. Oye,¿De que equipo eres?.- Dice curioso.

Rainbow: Del mas Grande y lejos...- Dice presumiendo con orgullo.

Soarin: !Que bien eres de boca chocala aguante Boca!.- Dice mientras levanta su mano para chocarlas pero Rainbow no respondía..

Rainbow: Soy de river.- Dice seria.. (lol se equibocó xD)

Soarin: Em... bueno en ese caso te vamos a ganar.- Dice retandola.

Rainbow: Eso ya lo veremos..

Mientras:

En la florería, Sunset estaba al parecer un poco loca..

Big: Sunset... Eres la chica de mi sueños..

Sunset: Lo se.- Dice con una sonrisa..

Big: Por favor, se mia y te voy a hacer la mas feliz del mundo.. por favor.. por favor..

Pero en la realidad.

Big: !Por Favor! !Por favor! !Sueltame!.- Dice mientras intenta de salir del abrazo de Sunset.

Sunset: No lo entienedes somos ideales para ser novios en Facebook un test dice eso... - Dice mientras le muestra su celular. (xD)

Big: Pero yo gusto de otra chica... y será mejor de que no me lo arruines.- Dice mientras se va..

Sunset se queda trizte

Sunset: Tal vez fluttershy tenía razón.- Dice mientras se va del lugar.

Con Rainbow y Soarin.

Ambos estaban sentados biendo y además tomando unas botellas de cerveza.. Ambos estaban muy concentrados hasta que..

Rainbow: !GOL DE RIVVVER! OHHHHHH SII!.- Dice mientras se sube a la mesa y empieza a Bailar y a festejar como loca..

Soarin: !Ya callate!.- Dice enojado..

Mas tarde..

Soarin: !SIIII GOL DE BOCA! !TE GANO SI!.-Dice mientras se sube a festejar arriba de la mesa pero Rainbow le da una patada haciendo que este se cae de la mesa hacia el suelo.

Mas tarde:

Todos se estaban llendo mientras los otros dos seguian con las copas hasta que empieza a llover, entonces se suben al auto.

Rainbow: wow! hip-hip esto hip- fue hip- GRANDE.- Dice riendose.

Soarin: Si hip- saves hip- será-hip una noche-hip larga...- Dice hablando como puede.

Rainbow: Eh Soarin entonces podemos hacer algo ya que esta lluvia será larga.- Dice mirandolo de forma pícara.

Soarin: Bueno empezemos..- Dice mirandola mientras la agarra y la empieza a besar.

*Ya sabrán lo que habrá pasado e.e xD*

En la mañana:

Era de dia , ambos estaban dormidos hasta que Rainbow Dash se empieza a levantar de a poco luego se sorprende por ver a Soarin al lado de ella durmiendo felizmente y además algo desnudo (Bueno no me culpen me da cosita escribir esto)..

Rainbow: Lo-lo hice con el.

En eso se despierta Soarin.

Soarin: Ho-ho espera ¿Lo-lo?

Rainbow: Si-si.- Dice avergonzada. - Será mejor..

Soarin: Si irnos antes de que bueno..

Rainbow: Si Stipfire se entere..

¿?: !SOARIN QUE HACES CON ELLA!.- Dice gritando.

En eso Rainbow y Soarin se voltearon a ver una de las ventanas donde estaba Stipfire enojadisima.

Stipfire: !VAS A CAER PAYASA!.- Dice enojada.

Ambos: Ahhhhg.- Dice sorprendidos y sonrojados a la vez.

**Y Este fue el cap de hoy Perdón si me tarde gracias por las sugerencias ¿Que va a pasar? xD**

**Digamen una cuidad que se menciona en la serie.**

**Yo xD: Ponyhattan (No se como se escribe xDD)**

**Los amo hasta la próxima..**

**PD: Un saludo a PrincesaRainbowDash Te quiero amigis xD :D**


	17. Adiós FanFiction :(

**Hola, Soy Pegasister Del Corazón y les quiero dar una noticia.**

**Esto no es una broma, es enserio. (EN SERIO)**

**Ultimamente tuve muchas cosas que cambiaron mi vida, pero sacando lo personal de esto les hablo de FanFiction. **

**Cuando hice mi primer fic llamado "Rainbow Love" era un fic que pensé que hiba a gustarle a todos, recuerdo cuando el primer comentario fue el de MrBrony. En eso decidí pensar mas ideas ect. Pero luego por algo de LESLIETENDO .-. Se empezó a armar algo feo.**

**Estoy recibiendo muchos mensajes y comentarios con groserías sobre mi (mas mensajes privados) , me dicen "Copiona" o "Hija de "! $" Y eso me pone muy trizte.**

**Hice The Pony games y luego Solamente Vos, que fue algo que tuvo mas "éxito", pero hasta acá llegué. (Lamentablemente)**

**Duele ver que hay personas que te odien. "A veces las palabras duelen mas que las acciones". **

**Gracias a todos los que comentaban mis historias, gracias a los que me apoyaron todo este tiempo. Tal vez me arrepiente luego de haber hecho esto y si es así actualizaré el fic.**

**Me estoy odiando escribiendole este mensaje, porque se que hay gente que me quiere. Y Mucho. Siempre los voy a recordar...**

**Quiero mandarle saludos a mis amigos/as osea todos ustedes, tal vez diga esto ahora o tal vez lo diga por siempre pero creo que es mas por ahora, pero no se que decidir.**

**Los voy a extrañar a todos, no dejen esta historia tal vez la actualize como puede ser que no.**

**Los quiero mucho y siempre los voy a querer. No olvidaré Fanfiction porque además de grandes amigos como ustedes, conocí a una persona que me ayudó en muchos problemas mios por mensaje Privado (ya saven lo que vivo)**

**En esto se despide Pegasister Del Corazón.. seguiré en Face conectada.**

**Los voy a extrañar adiós o hasta un nuevo comienzo, tal vez me arrepeinte por esto pero no lo creo. Siempre serán mis amigos y siempre los amo mucho.**

**Adiós amigos... hasta pronto...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Adiós y gracias por todo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.!Gracias por su amabilidad!**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pegasister Del Corazón.**


	18. Perdidos en la Ruta

**Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Un saludo a Adagio y a PrincesaRainbowDash las quiero amigis :3**

**Bien perdón por no actualizar rapido pero bueno culpen a la vida xDD Na mentira.**

**Estoy nerviosa porque !EMPEZARÁN LA ESCUELA EN MI PAIS MUY PRONTO D:! No quiero vivir la fea crisis de sentarse en la silla y escribir con el lapiz mientras la maestra dice tu nombre como asistencia xDDDDDD**

**Bueno vayamos con el Capítulo de hoy tal vez sea corto pero si lo es así prometo que el otro será largo.**

**MLP no me pertenece , solo hago estos fics por diverción.**

**(Lean si pueden lo de abajo)**

Ambos: Ahhhg!

Stipfire: !Salgan ya!

Rainbow: Mejor vamonos Soarin.

Soarin: Si tienes razón...

En eso Soarin y Rainbow se bajaron al auto y vieron a Stipfire.

Stipfire: ¿!COMO PUDISTE QUITARME A MI PAREJA!.- Dice furiosa.

Soarin: Ella no me trajo hasta aca, yo la traje porque yo-yo la quiero.- Dice sonrojado

Stipfire: ¿Soarin acaso estas borracho?

Soarin: !POR QUE TODOS PIENSA QUE SOY UN BORRACHO!.- Dice enojado y a la vez trizte.

Rainbow: Como sea vamonos de aqui.

Stipfire: Escuchen tontos me van a llevar ahi o la pagarán.

Rainbow: Si mejor vamonos con ella.- Dice algo asustada por la cara asesina de Stipfire.

En eso Soarin subió al auto para manejarlo, mientras que Rainbow Dash y Stipfire estaban en los asientos de atrás cada una en una.

Stifpire: !ARRANCA DE UNA VEZ TORTUGA!

Soarin: Bien.. bien..

Soarin empezó a arrancar el auto. Estaban por la ruta 75...

Rainbow: Esto es horrible, estoy con mi novio y con la exnovia en el mismo auto, esto no puede ser peor.

Pero lamentablemente (xD) en eso el auto hizo un fuerte ruido que al parecer se paró rapidamente el auto.

Soarin: Esto es malo.- Dice sorprendido..

Stipfire: !Rainbow todo es tu culpa!

Rainbow: Eh , ¿Como que es mi culpa? !Esto no puede ser peor!.-

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido y comenzó a llover muy fuerte.

Rainbow: !MALDITO DIA!.- Dice mientras sale del auto.

Stipfire: Rainbow deja de decir eso empeoras.

Rainbow: ¿Que? !Esto no puede ser peor!

Pero en eso un coche pasa al lado de rainbow haciendo de que un gran charco de lodo la salpique en todo su cuerpo..

Rainbow: !aahhg!.- Dice enojada.

Stipfire: jeje ¿Sabes? Sigue diciendo eso tal vez de suerte te mate un auto jeje.- Dice feliz y riendose.

Mientras:

Fluttershy estaba en casa hasta que tocan el timbre..

Fluttershy: ¿Quien será? 

En eso va y habre la puerta y de sorpresa se veia a una Sunset Shimmer llorona (xD)

Fluttershy: Oh eres tu.- Dice enojada.

Pero rapidamente Sunset la abraza muy fuerte.

Sunset: Perdoname amiga, en serio no savia lo que decia, el gusta de vos prometo ser una gran amiga de ahora en adelante con el corazón.

Fluttershy: mmmm... claro que te perdono somos amigas.

Sunset: Gracias amiga.

Fluttershy: Vamos al centro ¿Amiga?

Sunset: Claro amiga..- Dice feliz.

Mientras en la ruta (No se el numero xD)

Estaban Rainbow Dash y Stipfire sentadas.

Stipfire: Esto es horrible..

Rainbow: Si lo digo yo, tu y espera ¿Donde está Soarin?

En eso ambas se dan vuelta y ven que el vaul del auto de Soarin estaba abierto.

Rainbow: Espera...- Le dice mientras sale con Stipfire a escondidas , ella la persigue..

Stipfire: 1... 2... !3!

En eso Rainbow y Stipfire se tiraron contra Soarin...

Stipfire: ¿Que estas haciendo? 

Rainbow: Espera... !TIENE COMIDA! !NOS ESTAMOS MATANDO DE HAMBRE MIENTRAS EL TIENE COMIDA!.- Dice muerta de hambre.

Soarin: !ES MI COMIDA!

En eso Soarin agarra la comida y corre Stipfire y Rainbow lo siguen por detrás. Los 3 corrían en circulos alrededor del auto hasta que Rainbow se tirá contra él y logró quitarsela.

Rainbow: !Alto!.- Dice mientras deja la comida en un costado.

Soarin: !Tengo hambre Dash!.- Dice trizte.

Stipfire: Calla chico.- Dice enojada.

Soarin: Esto no puede ser peor...

Stipfire: !La Comida!.- Dice gritandole a Rainbow.

Pero en eso rapidamente un auto pasó y aplastó toda la comida haciendo que la comida se ensucie.

En eso Rainbow y Stipfire miraron con cara de asesinas a Soarin quien él estaba muy nervioso.

Soarin: Eh... Eh... ¿Mostaza?.- Dice nervioso mientras agarra una Mostaza del piso sucia..

Mientras con las mane:

Estaban las mane 5 con Flash en la casa de Flash. Estaban preocupadas porque no aparecian Rainbow y Soarin.

Rarity: Espero que no les haya pasado algo horrible...

En eso tocan timbre:

Flash: !Yo voy!.- Dice mientras abre la puerta.- ¿Niños?.- Dice mientras mira a Rush y a Micaela.

Fluttershy: ¿Que estan haciendo aqui?

Rush: Mami y papi..

Micaela: No están.- Dice trizte.

Twilight: !Alto! Según mis calculos... Fluttershy cuida a los niños y que vayan a dormir a su casa...

Fluttershy: Esta bien.- Dice mientras se va con los niños a su casa.

Applejack: ¿Que ibas a decir?

Twilight: Tal vez Rainbow y Soarin se escaparon juntos y Stipfire como celosa fue a ellos.

Todas: ¿!Que!?.- Dice sorprendidas/o (Lo digo /o por Flash xDDD)

Mientras:

Era casi de noche, Rainbow, Soarin y Stipfire estaban el la ruta todavía.

Soarin: Un... poco... mas...- Dice agitado.

Stipfire: Esto es imposible jamás vamos a llegar empujando el auto. Todo es tu culpa Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow: ¿Mi culpa?

Stipfire: Si no te hubieras escapado con Soarin nada de esto estaría pasando.

Rainbow: !Me cansaste!.- Dice mientras entrá al auto.

Soarin solo mira a Stipfire y luego va por Rainbow.

Soarin: ¿Que pasa?

Rainbow: odio admitirlo pero tiene razón. Si yo no te hubiera propuesto esto no estaríamos aqui.

Soarin: No eso no es verdad, Yo estoy con vos porque yo decidí. Además prefiero morirme de hambre aqui porque estoy contigo.- Dice feliz.

Rainbow: Gracias Soarin.- Dice mientras lo abraza..

Stipfire: eh ayudemen..- Dice mientras miraba todo.

Ambos: Tiene razón.- Dicen

En eso los 3 estaban preparados para empujar...

Rainbow: Bien vamos... 1...

Soarin: 2...

Stipfire: ..3..

¿? : !ALTO MANOS ARRIBA!.- Dice mientras los apuntaba con una linterna.

Los 3 hicieron caso..

Rainbow: ¿Que Rayos?.- Dice mirando...

En eso se veia a 3 policias...

Soarin: Que bien...

Policia: !Alto! ¿Quienes son?

Stipfire: Yo soy Stipfire, el es Soarin y ella es payaso...

Rainbow: ehh? Policias me llamo Rainbow.. Rainbow Dash..

Policia: Bien en... Stipfire... Soarin y ... Paya !digo! Rainbow Dash !Quedan detenidos! Policias !Metanlos en el auto hacia la carcel!

Los 3 juntos: ¿Que?

Soarin: !Esto es un error!

Policia: ¿Tiene su licencia?

Soarin: Si...- Dice mientras lo busca en su bolsillo, pero no lo encontraba.- Arrestemen.- Dice entregandoce.

Rainbow: ¿Que?

Stipfire: Yo tengo hijos...

Policia: Si si claro.- Dice mientras toma a Stipfire...- Soarin quedas detenido por no tener licenca de conducir... Stipfire usted queda detenida por complice y además por mentir a la justicia (lol) Y en cuanto a usted señorita Dash.. Queda detenida porque no se permite la gente como tu.

Rainbow: ¿La gente como yo? 

Policia: Mira...- Dice señalando a un cartel lo cual Rainbow mira al cartel que decía:

_No se permite el acceso a los Payasos en esta cuidad.._

_De: La cuidad remodelada._

_Ley Numero: 21124534 _

Rainbow: ¿Enserio? !NO SOY UN PAYASO!.- Dice enojada.

Policia: Explica esos colores en la carcel.- Dice mientras la mete al auto..

Rainbow: ¿Enserio nadie ve este look?

Los 3 estaban en el auto, La policía arrancó para ir a la carcel.

Soarin: Esto es injusto...

Rainbow: De un buen viaje con Soarin termino en una carcel... !Esto no puede ser peor!.- Dice enojada mirando hacia la ventana.

En eso se escucha la radio:

_!Bien amigos ahora de cierre escuchemos este hit pedido de Justin Bieber baby!_

Policia: !Oh mi canción favorita! !Aumentala!

Policia 2: !Si vamos!.- Dice mientras la aumenta a máximo volumen...- !Baby Baby Baby Ohh!.- Dice feliz.

Rainbow: !No Justin Bieber no!.- Dice mientras se golpea una y otra vez la cabeza contra su asiento.

**Y Este fue el cap de hoy :D**

**Vi sus comentarios, los mensajes privados, me sentí una chica egoista a dejarlos. **

**Ustedes también son mis amigos y tienen razón no me debo dejar llevar por los comentarios porque gente mala también hay en este mundo. Ustedes son mis amigos en todo.. Nunca tube amigos en la vida real pude decirlo pero no era verdad.**

**Cuando los leí supe de que ustedes son amigos de verdad porque se preocuparon por mi y la verdad cuando los leia me decia "¿Como les pude haber hecho esto" "Soy una egoista!"**

**Por eso me sentí muy mal por haberles escrito eso, y para los que me siguen escribiendo cosas feas quiero que sepan que sigan escribiendo, pero no voy a dejar FanFiction porque como ustedes dicen no hay que dejarse llevar por esos comentarios y que hay gente que te quiere.. **

**Quiero que sepan de que no voy a dejar FanFiction voy a seguir este fic y todos los demás. Prometo nunca dejarlo, y si lo dejo será con un fic terminado porque además de escribir fics me gusta FanFiction porque hablo con las personas que quiero mucho ya sea Usuario o cuenta.**

**Los quiero mucho! Y no voy a dejar este fic ni otro mas :) Son muy buenas personas.**

**Los quiero con todo pero todo mi corazón, gracias a ustedes cambié de opinión, gracias a sus comentarios vuelvo porque lo que escribió cada uno me ayudó a pensar mucho y cambié de opinión.**

**!Voy a Seguir! !Gracias amigos/as :D!**

**LOS AMO**

**Pegasister Del Corazón...**


	19. La Tarea de Rush

**Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Mi hermana está preparando para que me tiña :( (no save teñir asi que corro un gran riesgo xD)**

**Bien, antes del cap otra vez !Les agradesco! !Los quiero mucho amigos :)! Bien entonces vayamos con el Capítulo perdón si no les gusta mucho pero no tengo tanta inspiración.**

**MLP No me pertenece, solo hago estos fics por Diverción.**

-3 Meses despúes-. (Wow aca el tiempo la vieja escritora lo hace rápido) (YA CALLATE CEREBRO xD)

Fluttershy estaba con Rainbow Dash en el trabajo. Rainbow Dash se estaba quejando de unos dolores que empezó a tener desde la semana pasada. Mientras Fluttershy estaba limpiando el piso con una escoba.

Rainbow: !Ahhhhg! !Ya no puedo mas!.- Dice adolorida.

Fluttershy: ¿Rainbow que pasa? Pareces a la vaca de mi primo que ayudé a tener hijos.

Rainbow: Lo siento amiga, un momento ¿Antes al Payaso y ahora me compara con una vaca? .- Dice confundida.

Fluttershy: Noooo... Sip.- Dice algo timida.

Rainbow: Como sea estaba quejandome porque tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.- Dice adolorida.

Fluttershy : Rainbow creo que deberías ir al médico, tienes esos dolores hace un par de semanas no creo que sea algo normal.

Rainbow: Tienes razón amiga.

Fluttershy: Bien, entonces llama a Soarin así te lleva con su auto. No puedo cree de que hace tiempo eran novios de secreto.

Rainbow: Bueno pero ahora no es tanto un secreto.- Dice mientras marca el número de Soarin en su celular.

Mientras con Soarin:

Soarin estaba en la casa de Flash Sentry, ambos estaban hablando sobre sus dos novias.

Flash: Estoy orgulloso de que por primera vez sigas mi consejo Soarin.

Soarin: Si, si , si como sea.- En eso suena su celular.- !Es Dash!.- Dice feliz mientras atiende el teléfono y lo pone en alta voz asi ambos lo escuchan.- ¿Hola?

Rainbow: Hola Soarin no aguanto mas...

Flash:¿Que te sucede? Pareces la vaca que Fluttershy ayudó a tener hijos..

Rainbow: ¿Me estás comparando con una vaca?.- Dice algo molesta..

Flash: Noo... Sip.- Dice algo tímido.

Rainbow: Como sea Soarin ¿Me llevas al médico?

Soarin: Si claro, solo esperame así te llevo Adiós..- Dice mientras corta.- Adiós Flash ya vengo.

Flash: Adiós.

Mientras en otra parte (Muy Lejos xDD)

Estamos en la escuela de Rush, Stipfire fue a la escuela, era el típido dia de "Lleva a tus padres a la escuela" Ellos iban a compartir una clase juntos mientras que cada uno de los niños contaba su tarea al frente de toda la clase.

Rush: Ma, recuerda no avergonzarme enfrente de todos como lo hizo antes papá.- Dice recordandolo.

Stipfire: No te preocupes querido, no soy tu padre.

Rush: Como sea somo prometeme que no te vas a enojar en lo que haya escrito en mi tarea.

Stipfire: Lo prometo, ahora vé a tu asiento.

Rush solo obedece.

En eso entra la maestra:

Maestra: !Hola Bienvenidas Madres! Hoy aremos unca clase abierta, Rush puedes comenzar...

Rush: Si maestra..

Mientras:

Rainbow Dash y Soarin estaban andando en el auto. Era todo puro silencio entonces Soarin decidió encender la radio a máximo volumen.

Soarin: La la la la la..

Rainbow: !Soarin bajale un poco!

Soarin obedece y le baja de 30 a 23..

Rainbow: Un poco mas...

De 23 a 12..

Rainbow: Un poquitin..

De 12 a 0...

Rainbow: Perfecto.

Soarin: Rainbow ¿Que tienes?

Rainbow: No lo sé.- Dice.- Oh ahí es dice apuntando al hospital.

Mientras con Rush:

Rush: Hola, mi trabajo es sobre mi heroina de toda la vida. Ella es alguien que cambió mi vida..

Stipfire estaba largando lágrimas como si hablara de ella. (lol)

Con Rainbow:

Llegaron al hospital, Rainbow se sentía agotada.

Soarin: Todo debe estar bien..

Rainbow: Si aun...- pero en eso se desmayó rapidamente.

Soarin: Rainbow.. Rainbow..- Dice mientras la trataba de despertar..- !UN MEDICO RÁPIDO!.- Dice desesperado.

Con Rush:

Ella es alguien muy especial. Es mi gran amiga y siempre estará en mi corazón.

Stipfire: !Seguro de que habla de mi!.- Se susurra.

Con Rainbow:

Soarin: !UN MEDICO!

En eso llega un médico.

Doctor: ¿Que pasa?

Soarin: !Se acaba de desmayar! !Rápido!.- Dice desesperado.

Doctor: No se preocupe.- Dice mientras la sube en una cama y se la llevan. Soarin estaba desesperado.

Con Rush:

Rush: La adoraré siempre.. ella es mi vecina .. Rainbow Dash.

Stipfire: ¿Que?.- Dice mientras se saca las lágrimas rápido.

Con Rainbow..

Rainbow se estaba despertando de a poco, apenas se despertó y vió una silla enfrente y una cama donde estaba ella, también ve que el doctor esta a su lado.

Doctor: Alfin despertó Dash.- Dice feliz.

Rainbow: ¿Do-donde estoy?

Doctor: En el hospital, se desmayó, no se preocupe le hice analices y ambas estan bien.

Rainbow: ¿Ambas?

Doctor: ¿No lo save? Entonces.. !felicidades Rainbow Dash, tienes una vida dentro de ti! !Estas embarazada!

Rainbow: ...

**Y Ese fue el cap de hoy, disculpen la demora estoy muy ocupada sobreviviendo en mi vida xDDDDD**

**Los quiero mucho amigos. !Dash se embarazó o.O! (xD)**

**Digamen ... Tan Tan Tan... (xD)**

**Que pareja les gusta mas:**

**BigXFluttershy FluttershyXDiscord.**

**LOS AMO HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	20. Sorpresas que Sorprenden

**Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! **

**HOLA! AMIGOS! XDDDD**

**Bien, aviso que son los ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS de "Solamente Vos" Luego de este fic, empezaré la segunda parte de "The Pony Games" (woooo hooo si! Eres la mejor si! xD) Bien entonces les voy avisando para que sepan, unos 5 o menos cap de esta Historia.**

**Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y por comentar gracias :3**

**Vayamos con el Cap:**

**MLP No me pertenece, solo hago estos fics por Diverción:**

Rainbow: ¿Em-embarazada?.-pregunta sorprendida.

Doctor: Si, !Felicidades!.- Dice mientras mira a Rainbow Dash que no podía creer lo que contaba.- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te gustó la noticia?

Rainbow: Gustarme... ¿Gustarme? !Gustarme! !Me encantó Gracias Doctor!.- Dice mientras lo abraza.

Doctor: Bien. Otra cosa.. !Tienes Visitas!

En eso entran las amigas de Rainbow junto a Flash y a Soarin.

Soarin: !Rainbow!.- Dice mientras coore a abrazarla fuertemente.- ¿Estas Bien? ¿Estas herida? ¿Resusitaste?- Dice preocupado.

Rainbow: Estoy bien Soarin, escucha hay algo... que debo decirte.

Flash: ¿Que es Dash?

Rainbow: Lo.. sabrán esta noche.. !En la cena de mi casa! (QUE?! XD) 

Twilight: ¿Debe esperar tanto?

Pinkie: Si, !Daaaagh! Si no no sería una sorpresa.

Fluttershy: Pinkie tiene razón. Bueno yo iré a la Peluqueria con Rarity.

Rarity: Recuperate...- Dice mientras se va.

*Mas Tarde* (lol hago el tiempo rápido xDDD)

Rainbow Dash ya habia salido del hospital, estaba caminando en el barrio junto a Flash . Flash trataba de adivinar la "Noticia" que daría Rainbow esa noche (Flash es impaciente xDDD)

Flash: ¿Que es lo que contarás? ¿Eres mutante..? ¿Eres un hombre disfrazado de Mujer? (xD) ¿Eres una vieja infantil de 70 años toda operara que parece a una chica de 20?.- Pregunta muy pero MUY curioso (Si yo fuera Dash le daría una trompada por lo de 70 años xDD)

Rainbow: Ok , ok ya me insultaste lo suficiente entonces te lo diré...

Flash: Dimelo.

Rainbow: Yo.. yo.. !Estoy embarazada y el padre es Soarin!.- Dice emocionada.

Flash: !Que! ¿Enserio? !Que bueno!.- Dice feliz.- ¿Que es?

Rainbow: Una niña como yo.

Flash: Si, no puedo creerlo, por fin ese cobarde se animó.- Dice riendose.- Devemos festejarlos con papas fritas, gaseosas , licuados..

Rainbow: Si pero menos de Frutilla, Soy alergica al licuado de Frutilla.

Flash: Bueno lo que importa es que !Estas embarazada!.- Dice feliz.

Mientras mas lejos (lol):

Estaba Stipfire detrás de una pared, Había escuchado todo lo que hablaron Flash y Rainbow.

Stipfire: ¿Que? !ESTA EMBARAZADA ESA MALDITA!.- Dice enojada...- Por otro lado.. ¿Licuado de Frutilla?.- Dice riendose (lol)

*En la noche* (Enserio ahora es de noche? xDDD) (Es que son los ultimos cap y eso xD)

Con Soarin:

Soarin se estaba preparando para ir a la casa de Rainbow Dash, estaba en el baño preparandose hasta que al abrir la puerta está Stipfire y se escucha un ruido de tormenta aterradora (lol)

Stipfire: Rush ¿Quieres apagar la tele?.- Dice algo molesta.

Rush: lo siento mami..- Dice algo apenado (xD)

Stipfire: Como sea, Soarin, escucha dale esto a Rainbow Dash un regalo de mi parte.

Soarin: Am.. ¿Gracias?.- Dice sorprendido.- Como sea nos vemos.- Dice mientras se va a la casa de Rainbow (que estaba en frente de el xD)

Rainbow: !Hola Soarin!.- Dice mientras le da un fuerte abrazo.

Soarin: !Hola Dashie! Escucha esto es un regalo.- Dice mientras le da el licuado.

Rainbow: Que lindo..- Dice mientras lo deja en la mesa. - Ven vamos a divertirnos.- Dice mientras se van a otro lugar..

Mientras:

Stipfire estaba con sus dos hijos espiando en la puerta de Rainbow Dash para ver lo que pasaba.

Micaela: Mami es re bueno jugar a los espias.- Dice feliz.

Stipfire: Si, si , si ahora esperen.- Dice mientras ve.

Estaba Pinkie Pie y Cheese (Se dieron cuenta de que escribo siempre distinto Cheese? xD) En la Mesa.

Pinkie: Esta fiesta es muy divertida..- Dice.

Cheese: Si Pink, mira !Ponche!.- Dice mientras agarra el licuado de Stipfire y se lo toma..

Stipfire piensa:

_!No que nabo que es!.- Piensa enojada. (xD)_

Todos estaban festejando hasta que Flash empieza a callar a todos para que Rainbow cuente su noticia.

Flash: !Atención todos! !Rainbow es hora de contarnos!.- Dice feliz y emocionado (son lo mismo xD)

Sunset: Oh, pero ¿Puedo contar mi noticia primero?.- Pregunta.

Rainbow: Ah, Claro.

Sunset: !Bien! !Acabaron de darme un empleo como jefa de una empresa en Orlando en Estados unidos!

Todos: !Que! !felicidades!.- Dice mientras van a abrazar por el logro de Sunset.

Fluttershy: Te vamos a extrañar.

Pinkie: Si, eres una gran amiga Sunset.- Dice.

Sunset: No las dejaré , quiero que sean ambas mis secretarias.

Fluttershy: Enserio... !Enserio! Que bien, Escuchaste Big, !Vamos a Orlando!.- Dice mientras abraza a su "nuevo novio" (Si adelanté mucho xDDD)

Big: !Yeaaap!

Cheese: Eso es algo grandioso pinkie..

Fancy: Yo les diré algo en especial. Rarity nos vamos de viaje..- Dice mientras muestra 2 pasajes para un crucero romántico de 1 año.

Rarity: Fancy, !Te adoro!.- Dice mientras le da un pico (Si no lo saven xD es un pequeño beso pero es PEQUEÑO xD)

Applejack: Bien, ya que todos se van de viaje yo me quedaré aqui con Caramel.

Caramel: Si pero pude rentar un departamento para los dos solos.

Applejack: Wow Gracias caramel.

Flash: Yo tengo algo para decir. Yo y Twilight ya no seremos novios.

Todos: !Que!.- Dice sorprendidos.

Twilight: Ah ¿No?.- Dice entre lágrimas.

Flash: No...- Dice mientras se arrodilla enfrente de ella y entonces agarra una caja con un anillo de Casamiento.- Twilight ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?.- Dice emocionado.

Twilight: yo.. yo.. Si.. !Si quiero! !Quiero casarme contigo Flash!.- Dice gritando...

Con Stipfire:

Rush: Mami, estoy cansado.

Stipfire: !Espera hijo! !Todavía no termina el juego.

Micaela: Y despues dice que somos muy infantiles...

Rush: Si.. Adultos. (lol) 

Stipfire Pensaba:

_Seguro que cuando le diga esa noticia Soarin se enojará._

Rainbow: !Bien, Yo tengo algo que decir..!

Soarin: Si pero espera Dash, tu me contaste de que tu sueño era ser cantante y te conseguí una audición para poder empezar tu carrera como solista, felicidades Dashie.- Dice mientras le muestra un papel con fecha y hora de la audición.

Rainbow: Gracias Soarin pero no puedo aceptarlo.- Dice negándolo.

Pinkie y Cheese: !Nooooooooooo!.- Dice dramáticamente.

Soarin: ¿Por qué no?

Rainbow: Mi sueño siempre fue ser cantante, pero lo quería ser si estaba con la gente en que amo en verdad, y ahora quiero vivir mi otro sueño, quiero que estemos juntos los tres.

Soarin: ¿Los tres?.- Dice confundido..

Rainbow da un suspiro y se pone enfrente de Soarin.

Rainbow: Si los tres porque... Estoy .. Embarazada.- Dice mirandolo.

Soarin:... Wow... eso.. es !ASOMBROSO! !NO PUEDO CREERLO RAINBOW!.- Dice mientras la abraza..

Twilight: !Felicidades amiga!

Applejack: !Te queremos Rainbow.- Dice mientras todas las abrazan.

Flash: !Felicidades Soarin!.- Dice a su amigo.

Stipfire: !Que! !No!.- Dice mientras abre la puerta fuerte.- !COMO QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA!

Soarin: !¿Stipfire estubiste espiando!?

Rush: De hecho, jugabamos a los espias.

Soarin: !Metiste a los niños! !Estas loca!

Micaela: Escuchamos todo... !Tendré un hermano!.- Dice feliz.

Rainbow: De hecho, es una hermanita..

Rush: !Que bien!.- Dice tambien feliz.

Stipfire: !No volverás a tocar a los niños Soarin!.- Dice desafiandolo enojada.

Soarin: No podés hacer eso, son mis hijos también.

Stipfire: En ese caso decide Soarin..

Soarin: ¿Que?

Stipfire: !Te lo aré de corta! O soy Yo y los niños o es Rainbow Dash, tu decides.- Dice enojada...

En eso todos se miran..

Soarin: Yo... yo...

**Y Ese fue el Cap, Perdón por la tardanza es que como tengo hermana mayor usa la compu todo el dia xDD**

**Gracias por las sugerencias que siempre dan :3 !HABRÁ EG 3! WIII! :3 Ojalá que contenga SoarinDash (Adicta lo se xD)**

**Digamen ¿Que les gustaría que pasara en Equestria Girls 3?**

**Los quiero mucho amigos :3 :D**

**Hasta el próximo Cap xD**


	21. La Corte Mas Extraña

**Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Bien, como tal vez unos ya se habrán enterado tal vez otros no es que estoy internada !Otra Vez! , les estaba contando a las de Faceboook que tengo otra vez anemia me lo descubrieron ayer, el hospital parece mi segunda casa xD Pero es mas complicado que la primera vez.**

**Luego se los explico primero vayamos con el Cap.**

**MLP No me pertenece, solo hago estos fics por Diverción:**

Soarin: Yo...yoo... !Eligo las dos opciones! Pero en una de esas opciones no te quiero a vos.- Dice firme Soarin.

Stipfire: ¿Como me vas a Decir eso? !Soy tu esposa!

Rainbow: Cof, Cof, eras...- Dice tociendo farsamente.

Rarity: !Dejen de peliar! !Un segundo!.- Dice mientras se sienta en el sofá y se pone unos audiculares con música relajante.- Continuen...- Dice tratando de descansar.

Twilight: !Escuchen! No pueden seguir así.

Pinkie: Tiene razón.. desidamolo de una forma.

Rush: Yo quiero ir.. con..

Stipfire: !Tu no desides, es la decisión para grandes Rush!

Micaela: Pero .. ¿Podemos opinar?-. Pregunta.

Soarin: No, espera.

Pinkie: Esperen !Estoy por ser brillante amigos!.- Dice con una gran sonrisa.

Applejack: Lo publicaré en Face..- Dice mientras escribe eso en su celular..

_Pinkie está por ser brillante, que novedad._

_A 3435 personas les gusta eso._

_Comentarios:_

_NanaPinkie: !Mi hija está por ser brillante! !Que bien! _(lol xDDD)

Pinkie: !Una corte! !Asi se define muchas cosas!

Caramel: Wow. La verdad que si es lista.

Fancy: Bien entonces hagamos la corte.

Stipfire: Bien traeré a mi mejor abogado.

Rainbow: Como sea Soarin ya tiene al mejor de todos. Es !Twilight!

Twilight: ¿Que yo?

Flash : Claro, mi prometida es la mejor de todas.- Dice mientras la abraza.

Twilight: Bien lo aré.

Pinkie:!Ya quiero que sea la corte! !No puedo esperar mas!

Al dia siguiente:

Pinkie: !Que bien la corte!.- Dice sentada con Appplejack, Rarity, Caramel y Fancy.

En un lado estaba Stipfire y su abogado, por el otro estaba Soarin, Rainbow y Twilight.

Rainbow: ¿Quien será el juez?

Soarin: No lo sé, Twilight dijo que enviará al mejor juez de todos.

¿?: Eso es verdad.- Dice mientras el juez se da vuelta..- Hola amigos.- Dice Sonriendo.

Todos: !Cheese Sandwich!.- Dice sorprendidos.

Stipfire: Tu eres juez..? !Pero eres como.. Pinkie!

Cheese: Tengo otro lado, como sea esto comienza ya.- Dice mientras golpea con la mesa su pollo de hule .- (lol)

Stipfire: !Bien. !Yo quiero a mis hijos porque yo los tuve!

Soarin: !Pero yo los cuidé! !Tu solo te preocupabas por tu belleza!

Twilight: Cheese... Dijo juez, escucha mi cliente quiere a sus hijos ya que no se casó con es mujer.

Rainbow: !Si se va a casar conmigo!-. Dice mientras se apunta a si misma.

Cheese: Bien esto es simple en muchas palabras, se lo diré lo mas sensillo que tenga.- Dijo Cheese.

*2 Horas Despues*:

Cheese seguía hablando y hablando..

Twilight: Juez, ¿Ya terminó?

Cheese: Si.

Soarin: No entendí nada.

Applejack: Menos yo.

Rush: Se refiere a que los niños deven elegir.- Dice rush mientras entra con Micaela.

Stipfire: ¿Que eso es...?

Cheese: Justo eso dije.

Stipfire: !Una gran idea...!.- Dice mientras se muerde los dientes.

Cheese: Bien decidan.

Micaela se para enfrente:

Micaela: Em.. esto es dificil, Porque con mamá pasé todo.

Stipfire: Si...

Micaela: Pero , yo tambien amo a papá, y yo antes le dije que si el era feliz yo lo era asi que lo siento mamá pero quiero estar con Rainbow.- Dice la pequeña mientras corre hacia Rainbow y la abraza Fuerte.

Stipfire: Pero que?! Rush tu no me defraudarás ¿Verdad?

Rush: Yo ... es que escucha ma, siempre te voy a querer pero gracias a Rainbow supe algo que cambió todo, ella me dijo que siempre los padres quieren lo mejor para sus hijos y eso.

Soarin: Eso...

Rush: y Quiero como mamá esta vez a Rainbow Dash.- Dice mientas corre hacia Rainbow.

Rainbow: Gra-gracias.- Dice entre lágrimas.

Rush: Gracias a vos mamá.- Dice mientras la abraza.

Cheese: !Eso me conmueve!.- Dice mientras llora. - Declaro esta corte !Terminada!.- Dice mientras golpea su gallina de hule.

Twilight: !Woo! !Si ganaste Rainbow Dash!

Stipfire: !COMO PUDISTE! !LOS ODIO A TODOS! ! A SI SOARIN, A TI DASH Y A TODOS LOS DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR! !LOS ODIO! !ESTARÁN ECHADOS DE LA CASA!

Soarin: no es asi, porque yo tengo toda la plata.

Stipfire: Pe-pe, !TE ODIO!.- Dice mientras se va del lugar enojada.

Rush: Te queremos papi y mami.

Soarin: Yo tambien a ustedes.

En eso la "nueva familia" se abraza.

**Y Ese fue el Cap de hoy !EMOCIONADA XD!**

** Bien, estoy internada y tal vez no los epa que busqué en google (xD) y la anemia es "Mortal" Asi que bueno, me van a operar o no se que me arán pero lo deven pagar mis padres y, es caro y si no se trata a tiempo bueno, pasa lo que saven.**

**Es la muerte ¿Verdad?**

**Yo tengo fé y ojalá que todo sale bien, se los digo por si piensan que "Estoy aburrida y no tengo ganas de escribir cap" no es así, pero estoy pasando por esto.**

**Siempre odie eso "Anemia" Nunca me gustó aunque es la segunda vez que me pasa pero bueno ojalá que no me pase que me bueno ya saven.**

**Otra cosa: Un Saludo a PrincessRainbowDash (lol) Ella tiene un problema y quiero que sepas que amiga siempre te voy a apoyar en las buenas y en las malas.**

**!Los quiero mucho! !Siempre los voy a querer! Comenten el dia que cumplen años xDD**

**Yo el 1 de junio xD**


	22. El Casamiento De Twilight

**Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Bien! perdón por la demora enserio !Me tube que operar! :( Agradesco a todos ustedes que escribian dibujos de reuperación en Facebook y sus mensajes. !los amo! Estoy aún internada en unos dias me dan de alta.**

**Este no, pero el próximo Capítulo es el ultimo de "Solamente Vos". Gracias por seguir esta historia, me anima mucho que haya gente que le haya gustado y no es gente Son mis amigos :)**

**Bien vayamos con CAPÍTULO.**

**MLP No me pertenece, solo hago estos fics para Divertir.**

**Capítulo (Bueno bueno ya empiezo xDDD)**

*3 Dias Después*.

Era el dia de la Boda de Twilight y Flash. Ya Rainbow estaba con los hijos de Soarin Rush y Micaela.

Rainbow y Soarin estaban caminando en las calles solos. Soarin no sabía donde Rainbow iba a llevarla, los demás estaban en la boda de Twilight. (xD)

Soarin: Rainbow querida ¿Donde vamos?

Rainbow: Callate, tu me lo debes.

Soarin: ¿Deber?-. Dice confundido.

Rainbow: Si claro que sí.- Dice mientras toca timbre a una puerta negra con rejar.

En eso abre la puerta un chico de pelo negro con ojos rosas (Ok bueno no es Gay xDDD)

Chico: ¿Rainbow?

Rainbow: Soarin el es mi hermano, Hermano el es Soarin.

Soarin: Ho-Hola dice nervioso.

Rainbow: Esto es verdad, en serio.

Hermano: Mm...

Mientas:

Estamos en la inglesia (Si lo sé vamos muy rápido xDDD)

Twilight Estaba con las mane nerviosa porque no llegaba Dash quien sería la dama de honor del casamiento.

Twilight: Eso es !INJUSTO!.- Dice mientras esta nerviosa y sopla una bolsa. (u.u) 

*Mas tarde*

Finalmente Rainbow y Soarin llegaron a la el hermano de Dash la perdonó y todo salió bien.

Flash: !Menos mal que me esaba comiendo las uñas de Fluttershy!

Flutershy: Ajam...- Dice mientras veia sus manos con pocas uñas entre lágrimas.

Rainbow: Como sea iré a mi puesto.- Dice mientras se pone el vestido en otro lugar.

Soarin: Bien amigo no te pongas mal ya estamos aqui.

Flash: Si si como sea.

*20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS*.

Flash estaba en el altar, hasta que Vino Twilight, todos se empezaron a parar de sus asientos Twilight entre lágrimas porque estaba muy emocionada caminaba hacia el altar.

Finalmente Llegó.

Pastor: Hoy estamos reunidos para poder unir a este hombre y a esta maravillosa flor..

Flash: !Oye es mia!.- Dice celoso por lo que dijo el Pastor.

Pastor: !Como sea vayamos al punto! Acepta casarse con Twilight..

Flash: Si si claro..

Pastor: twilight tu..

Twilight: Si acepto.- Dice mientras agarra y besa a Flash apasionadamente.

Pastor: Bien entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Pueden... seguir haciendo lo que estan haciendo.- Dice mientras los mira como se besan.

Todos en eso aplaudieron y mucho (Como no e.e xD)

Twilight: !Es hora de festejar! 

Pinkie: !Es hora Cheese!.- Dice mientras empiezan todos a bailar en el salón, Todas las seis amigas estaban juntos. Twilight estaba bailando junto a Flash hasta que entonces Twilight paró y se subió a una mesa.

Twilight: !Que vengan todas las solteras del lugar!.

Rarity: !Esta es mi parte!.- Dice mientras se pone en el medio.

Soarin: Rainbow tu tambien..

Rainbow: !QUE! E.. Esta bien.- Dice mientras se ubica.

Twilight: 1...2... !3!- Dice mientras lanza el ramo de flores quien la agarró Rainbow.

Rainbow: Woho... ¿YO?

Rarity: Alguien se va a casar..- Dice mientras mira a Dash.

Rainbow: No- no sean Ridículas, es solo un juego.

Soarin: Para mi es mas que eso..- Dice mientras se acerca a ella.

Rainbow: ¿De que hablas Soarin?

Soarin en eso Se arrodilla a ella y saca de su bolsillo !UN ANILLO DE COMPROMISO! (Calmensen xDDDD)

Soarin: Dash, Rainbow Dash ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Todos: Uuughh...- Dice emocionados.

Rainbow: Yo...yo...

Soarin: Que?

Rainbow: Lo diré de una..

Yo...

**Y Este fue el cap de hoy !PERDÓN SI ME DEMORÉ! ESTABA OCUPADA! Bien para el ultimo capítulo aremos un !BONUS! **

**BONUS: Es cuando ustedes hacen preguntas a mi y el proximo cap las respondere !PREGUNTA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PUEDES HACER MUCHAS!**

**LOS AMO! :D SON LOS MEJORES.**

**Hasta la próxima :D**


	23. Soy Re Kawaii :3 xD

Holis! ¿Como están? !Espero que bien! Este no es un Capítulo de Solamente vos porque como verán en el Titulo !SOY RE KAWAII XDD!

Bien este es el BOOONNNNUUUSS :3

Gracias a todos lo que preguntaron en serio, TODAS las preguntas van a aparecer.

224 Comentarios, !Es un record! (Para mí ya que bueno soy novata verdad? xD)

Bien empezemos con el BOOONUUUS:

**PrincesaRainbowDash:**

**MIERDAA SOS UNA HJP COMO ME DEJAS EN SUSPENSO? TE GUSTA? BASTARDA TE GUSTA? NOOO?**

Bien bueno, la verdad es que sip, me gusta dejar en suspenso xD. !No te enojes! !Hice un test en facebook y aprueva que eres mi amiga! D:

Siguiente:

**Bright Diamond:**

**Suspenso eso me encanta..**

!Por Fin! !Ella me entiende! xD..

**¿tienes canal de youtube y si lo tienes como te llamas?**

No no tengo canal de Youtube, lo que si tengo es de Dailymoltion, es para mí mas facil usar ese, si no lo saves entra a mi perfil y lo vas a ver, junto a mi página de Facebook :3

**¿tienes oc y si lo tienes como se llama, cual es su cutie mark y como es?**

Bien, mi OC es un pegaso de piel cremita con un poco de amarillo, la cutie mark es un rayo rojo con estrellas amarillas por doquier Cada estrella representa una amiga mia. El pelo es negro con puntas azules y verdes y se llama Pegasister Del Corazón, otro nombre no se me ocurre xD. PrincesaRainbowDash me lo hizo es la mejor :3

**¿quieres ser mi bpff?**

Como BPFF? XD Si quieres puedo ser tu BFF (Mejor amiga por siempre) O tal vez eso signifique eso xD Dimelo plis que significa tal vez esté confundida. .-.

**¿porque te gusta el soarinxdash (ami me gusta y no se porque talvez porque soy anormal)?**

Creo que ya somos 2 anormales xD, como Rainbow es mi pony favorita ya que tengo las mismas actitudes y ya que somos ambas marimachas (xDDD) vi como los bronies y Pegasister lo comparaban con un Soarin, lo busqué en imagenes de google y me parecio Guapísimo O-O XD. Ademas son ambos perfectos !Que tengan hijos! :D Bueno, creo que me pasé xD.

**ESPERO QUE SALGAS PRONTO :3 miau kawaii **

Ya lo estas leyendo xD Kawaii Miau :3 xD

SIGUIENTE:

**Flutterlight2521:**

**Es genimbroso! Pregunta: pegasister del corazon por que a ustedes les encantan el suspenso -_-?**

No lo sé es que quiero ver sus caras al suspenso xDD Okno no los puedo ver .-. xD

SIGUIENTE:

**Mrbrony25:**

**Eso fue asombroso ahora mis preguntas spitfire intemtara ariniar la boda se dash tu secuela se pomigames cuando la subes espero te mejores pronto cuidate.**

Bien primero lo de Spitfire lo verás en el otro cap muajaja xD Y lo de The Pony Games será unos dias después de cuando suba el ultimo capítulo de Solamente Vos.

SIGUIENTE:

**Brony1218:**

**Muy buen capitulo, espero que estés bien, me alegro que pronto te den de alta, descansa bien para que te sientas mejor, me gusto mucho el capitulo, me deja en suspenso. **

Gracias eres un gran amigo :)

**Bueno no quisiera molestarte pero si no es mucha molestia dejare una preguntas:**

No no molestas para nada !Pregunta! !Pregunta! xD

**1-¿Como te sientes hasta el momento?(espero que bien)**

Si me siento mejor es mas hace unos dias antes me dieron el alta :D

**2-¿Coleccionas algo de MLP?**

Tengo fundas de mi celular (Aunque esta roto xD) de MLP, los peluches de MLP y quiero las almuadas :3 xD

**3-¿Cual es tu segundo poni favorito?**

Me gusta Pinkie Pie !ES MUY ALEGRE! :3 Y luego le sigue Fluttershy por su amabilidad y por el adoro por los animales. :D

**4-¿Qué esperas de la quinta temporada de MLP?**

SoarinDash (Bueno soy adicta xD) y que otra pony se haga princesa xDDD

**5-¿Cual es tu objetivo de 2015? **

Bueno ademas de superara !LA PREPARATORIA! D: Quiero audicionar para la escuela de Arte Dramático (teatro xD) quiero ser actriz y ademas muy pronto van a ahcer un proyecto (osea una serie) y quiero audicionar para ser la hermana de uno de los protagonistas :3

Tambien quiero ganar la maraton de gente de 12 a 17 años, son como 5 cuadras D: Aunque soy rápida pero espero ganar !Sería la primera ganadora de 12 años! :D xD Ademas te dan un premio sorpresa :3 (Ojalá que tenga que ver con MLP XDDD)

**No necesitas contestarlas si no quieres (en especial la ultima) yo entenderé.**

No te preocupes las contesté xD.

**Espero el siguiente capitulo, te deseo la mejor de la suerte en todo, te deseo lo mejor de la vida.**

SIGUIENTE:

**DiosetGames:**

**Pues ahí van mis pinshes preguntas**

**¿Qué clase de pregunta hago?**

Cualquiera pero que sea sobre mi xDDD.

**A parte el de ponygames ¿Cuál otro fic tienes en mente?**

Tenía en mente hacer una segunda parte de "Rainbow Rocks" que se trataría de que por error Rainbow va hacia ese mundo humano en donde debería estar twilight y conoce a las mane y entonces le pasa cosas con Soarin (Soy Adicta xD) y mucho mas.

**¿Cómo te sientes al escribir tu fic?**

Me siento Garcia Marquez xDDDD Okn. Me gusta porque se de hay gente que lo lee y comenta sus opiniones además me gusta porque se que hay gente que tal vez piense lo mismo o les guste eso.

**No soy importantes pero contestalas por fis (quien dice por fis, eso es gay) Por favor xD**

Mi primo es gay? O-O El dice eso xDDDDD.

SIGUIENTE:

**Paris:**

**Hola desde el otro lado del mundo!**  
><strong>Aqui en australia no hay Internet casi en ningun lado pero estaba en Sydney y luego fui a Byron,y encontre una redde internet disponibley gratis.<strong>  
><strong>Me alegra que estes bien,ya me estaba preocupando,así que,el proximo capitulo hay BONUS ehh.<strong>  
><strong>Pues esoseriautil,y sihaces un bonus al final de cada fic?<strong>  
><strong>Seria util no?<strong>  
><strong>Bueno,adios,y hasta mañana.<strong>

Si eso es lo que tenía en mente !SOMO IGUALES XDD!

Siguiente:

**Bronywalker:**

**jdajsajshaj :OOO Ya mis preguntas**

**1.- ¿Holaa!?**

Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie y me gusta decir ¿Como estas? xDDD Bueno Hola xD.

**2.-¿Quieres ser mi amiga?**

Si ovio Amiga :3 espero que quieras ser la mia :3

Siguiente:

**Adagio5682:**

**A**hhh** que rainbow le diga sii xd, buen cap, bonus bonus has el bonus xd**

Bien ya lo hice. xD

Pregunta del Face que me mandaron xD:

**Prisila12:**

**!Hola! Amiga escuchame bonus :D bien entonces pregunta ¿Tu comida favorita?:**

Amo el Omelet O.O !ES OMELET XDDD!

Bien este fue el Bonus :D Como saven contesté TODAS E.E !GRACIAS POR PREGUNTAR! HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAP !ES EL ULTIMO!

LOS AMO :3


End file.
